Finding Flynn
by LaserLemonLolita
Summary: It's been six months since Eugene left the kingdom, declaring that he couldn't be a royal anymore and picking up his old alias of Flynn Rider. Rapunzel is left confused and heart-broken. However, she soon starts to realize that he didn't leave because he wanted to, he left because he had to. Rated T for language and suggestive situations
1. Chapter 1: The Pull

Rapunzel looked out her window and watched as the sun slowly rose, filling every corner of Corona with life. This was one of those few moments that she got to herself, and she was determined to enjoy every second of it. But she couldn't. Her mind was buzzing, a headache already forming.

It had already been six months since Eugene had left, claiming that the life of a royal was too boring for him. Of course, he wasn't Eugene anymore. He was back to Flynn Rider. She tried to hold onto him, just to keep him around longer but it didn't work out. They would have been married by now if he'd stuck around. It was difficult to admit to herself but in the end they weren't right for each other. She had convinced herself that it was a girlish crush based solely on him being the first man she had ever met. It took a while but she eventually accepted this as fact. Certainly many women before her had had their hearts broken by him. Why should she sit around feeling sorry for herself?

Her gaze wandered from the moat surrounding the kingdom to the forest that lie just past it. He was in there, she was certain of it. _What if he's alone? What if he needs help? He might not even be alive._ Rapunzel sighed as the morning sun filled the kingdom with golden light. She knew he was fine. He always was. He'd come to visit her every once in a while, convinced that the two of them could still be friends. Each time she had to plaster on a smile and pretend that having people dress her up all day was everything she could hope for. As time went on, it became increasingly easier to laugh and his visits became more hoped for only for the comfort of talking to someone sane. He told her about his adventures and she told him about the silly kingdom etiquette. Of course, his stories were always more interesting. But for the last month or so she found herself wanting more than just stories of adventure.

Rapunzel recognized the feeling. That pull. It was the same sound that called her to leave her tower in the first place. Now here it was again, but this time she wasn't quite sure where it was pulling her.

There was a soft knock at the door, interrupting Rapunzel's thoughts. She turned her attention towards the heavy wooden door that separated her from the rest of the bustling castle.

"M'lady," called a gentle voice, "As I'm sure you're well aware, the sun has just risen and it's time to prepare for the day." Rapunzel had done this over a hundred times since she had joined the family. Her favorite dressing maid, Violet, would come in and help her into her clothes. A few other maids would arrive bringing jewelry, hair tokens (Not that she had many she could use, thanks to Eugene), and a small breakfast. After the ritual was complete and she was primped, she had the day mostly free to herself. Mostly. Sometimes she would be asked to attend a small event in the kingdom, and of course any ball held by the King and Queen she would have to attend.

It was difficult for her to go wandering the kingdom on her own. It was no problem when Eugene was around. The king and queen were confident that the man who had previously been the most wanted thief in all of Corona could certainly protect their treasured daughter. The pair would wander through city streets a few times a week, greeting townspeople and stopping in on local venues. Of course, when he left her, their little routine vanished with him. Now she wasn't allowed in town unless she had at least two royal guards with her, and they certainly weren't any fun. They didn't allow her to eat any of the village food without them tasting it first, checking for poison. She wasn't allowed to go into the pubs, despite being loved by everyone inside. They didn't dance with her or even really talk to her. She found that visiting the town wasn't as much fun as it had been in the past. Over time she simply stopped going, and townsfolk assumed she'd fallen into some sort of depression. They weren't entirely wrong.

Rapunzel allowed herself to be dressed in her gown. Fortunately for her it was stylish to be simple. The indigo colored dress reached just to her ankles, and although it looked bland and plain, she knew the fabric must have cost a fair amount. Only royalty could wear purple. It certainly wouldn't help her if she needed to blend in with a crowd. Honestly, she was starting to get sick of purple all the time. _Maybe I can request a different color for tomorrow_.

Rapunzel waited until all the other dressing maids left, and then she signaled Violet. Violet walked over to the princess. Although she was Rapunzel's favorite dressing maid, she was also very strict and intimidating. Rapunzel took a deep breath, and hesitantly asked "Violet? Do you think perhaps tomorrow I could wear a red dress instead of a purple one?" Violet gave her a stern look, but not one without kindness in the eyes.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I just can't do that," she said softly. Rapunzel's heart sunk a little. "I'm afraid that it'll take a few days for a new dress to be completed. But while I'm filling out the order, are there any other color dresses that might please you as well?" Rapunzel's face lit up when she saw Violet's smile slowly rise. Rapunzel wrapped her in a hug, ignoring the royal-to-servant protocol. Violet jumped a bit, and although she appreciated the friendly gesture, she knew it was not etiquette. She cleared her throat a bit and Rapunzel moved back.

"I'm so sorry Violet. I didn't mean to take you aback like that. I suppose I was just excited. And to answer your question I would love a dress in every color you have! Do you think Mother and Father will be okay with that?"

"I'm sure it will be fine, just as long as the dresses are proper length. You're quite lucky my dear. You live in an era where royal clothing is rather simple and relaxed. Some queens would spend hours getting ready every morning, and here you are, a simple half hour to do your toilette. Count your blessings, m'lady." And with that, Violet walked out of the room, her grace and balance only comparable to a queen's. Rapunzel knew how silly it was for her to be excited over new dresses, but she couldn't help herself. It was something different.

Wait. Something different. She thought to herself. _If something simple as a wardrobe change can make me this happy, maybe I need to make a really big change. Maybe that's the itch I've been feeling._ She made her way across the room to the window. She gazed upon the forest again. Yes, it was time for a change. Perhaps those new gowns had more use than she originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Rapunzel settled into her favorite comfy chair in one of the castle's numerous reading rooms and tried to read her book but she found her mind was aflutter with new ideas. It was brilliant, why hadn't she thought of it before? If the prince could just run off and live in the forest alone why couldn't she? Surely it wouldn't be hard to slip away into the night, leave a note, and scurry into the woods unnoticed. Adventure. That's all she wanted. Something new and fun and no one holding her back. That day in the town before she knew about her real past had been one of the greatest days of her life. _Maybe what I need is a few days of doing something new, something to make me feel alive_._ Maybe I'll even see Euge-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps near the open archway. She looked over at her mother as she entered the room.

"Hello dear," said the queen, "I see you've claimed asylum in this reading room again. Not that I can blame you. This is where I spent most of my days when I was pregnant with you. I soaked up all the information I could, hoping that perhaps that my child could absorb some of it as well." She looked distant for a moment then turned her attention back on the princess. "Of course I see that it worked." Rapunzel smiled up at her mother. She felt a small pang of guilt, thinking that perhaps she could leave the castle for even just a few days. It would break her mother's heart.

"Anyway, I just wanted to stop by. Your dressing maid told me that I might find you here. She also says you've ordered new gowns? That's all very well, after all variety is the spice of life. But really my dear, purple suits you so well."

"Thank you Mother," Rapunzel said politely, smiling gratefully, "I do love purple, but I thought it might be a little bit of fun to try something new."

"Of course, Rapunzel. I'm glad you're doing alright. I had no idea when you'd awaken from this depression. Good to see you smiling again." And with that the queen strolled out of the room, leaving Rapunzel to her unmanageable thoughts. How could she leave after that? Everyone cared so much about her, and she felt so selfish for wanting more.

_No stop. This is exactly what you did with Old Mother. You didn't leave all that time because you were afraid. Don't be afraid anymore Rapunzel. People's feelings are going to get hurt, but you're doing what you feel is right, there's no harm in that._

She made up her mind. It was hard, but she knew that she had to go, even if just for a little while. Now all she needed was a plan. Rapunzel rose from her heavily upholstered chair and put the book back on the shelf. She briskly made her way towards her painting room. When she first arrived at the castle, the king and queen commissioned for a large blank room to be built in the castle and allowed to her paint whatever she wished in it. Tools of all sorts were there, from simple sketching pencils to large paintbrushes. She didn't need much. Just a scrap of paper and a quill. After searching through the vast mess of the room (which was exactly how she liked it) she found the necessary supplies and from there made her way to her bedroom, where she would likely be left alone. She pulled the door closed and took a seat at her desk. She needed a list. Keeping her ears open for the sound of footsteps, Rapunzel quickly started to scribble on the paper.

1. Disguise

That one would be simple enough. It would take a few days before her new dresses arrived but in that time she also needed to find a way to hide her face and hair. Maybe a hooded cape? Old Mother used to wear those a lot and they managed to hide her mass of unruly hair. Yes, in fact she did have an old black one somewhere in the back of her closet, she was certain of it. That would be simple enough. If she left in the night people would assume she was a beggar or an old crone. They wouldn't be able to make out her features in the moonlight.

2. Protection

She needed some sort of small weapon, maybe a dagger. Father kept a bunch of them in one of the trophy rooms of the castle; it should be an easy feat to take one. The forest was dangerous, something she'd learned on a few trips she'd taken out there with Eugene, back when he was still around. It satiated his craving for adventure back then, and she was always happy to go along with him. She turned her attention back to the final item on her list.

3. Money

This one was simple. There was always spare change lying around the castle. Whenever she went out to town her parents always gave her more than she needed, insisting that she keep whatever was leftover. Rapunzel knew it was an adventure but she also knew she had to be sensible.

The only other thing she thought she might need was a goal. She didn't want to just wander aimlessly through the forest. Adventure just doesn't come along and smack you in the face. She needed something to do out there. This was more than just a camping trip with Eugene. Of course. Eugene! She could go find him. She could show him that she was tough and strong and maybe he'd teach her a few things or bring her along on one of his adventures. With no guards or chaperones in the room like there was when he visited her at the castle, he could reveal more of what he did. She always felt like he was keeping a few details back and just telling her the watered down version of his stories.

Rapunzel waited as the ink dried on the creamy color page, then folded it up. She searched her room for a hiding place. The maids were so thorough when they cleaned her room every day. She stepped into her walk in closet and looked around. Surely there was something in there with a pocket she could slip her note into. She rifled through the frilly gowns that she wore to the balls and the plain frocks for everyday use. After a few minutes she found exactly what she was looking for. There in the back was her old black cape. It looked like it hadn't been touched in months.

It had been a gift from Eugene. She had thought it was such an odd gift at the time. He always complained when she wore darker colors, and this cape was the color of night. It was so plain compared to everything else she owned. When she asked him about it he just shrugged and said "Just thought it might be useful one day. You never know. If you ever want to go into town without being stopped by everyone, this could probably come in handy." Rapunzel had been confused. Why would she want to be secretive? She loved going into town and meeting people. She thanked him for the gift however, and promised she'd wear it. Into the back of the closet it went, never once crossing her mind until this morning.

Rapunzel slipped it on over her indigo frock. She was surprised by how well it fit. She tied it at the neck and flipped the hood on over her chocolate tresses. It came down over her hair and nearly covered her eyes. The cape reached nearly to the floor and she found that it covered her body so well that form behind it would be difficult to tell if she was a man or a woman. Rapunzel trailed her fingers along the fabric. It was soft, but her years of needlework experience told her it was exceedingly strong. Her fingers stopped at a ripple in the fabric, when she realized it was just what she'd been looking for. She slipped the note into the deep pocket and took the cape off. Hanging it back on the hook she thought of her next objective: defense. Yes, a weapon would definitely be needed. Not all ruffians out there were nice.

Rapunzel slipped quietly through the hall, something she was very good at doing. She infinitely preferred being barefoot, simply because shoes were just too loud. She tiptoed towards one of the trophy rooms, past the beautiful purple tapestries. After a few minutes of sneaking, she managed to make it to the least visited trophy room of the castle. She recalled when she had first started living at the castle and how impossible it was to find anything without someone pointing her in the right direction. Within a week of exploring she had found all of the castle's hidey-holes. She remembered when Pascal had gotten lost in one of the rooms. She never found him, nor did the rest of the castle workers. She didn't stop crying for a week, the whole kingdom was in mourning for her beloved friend. She hated the feeling of losing someone she loved. First Pascal, then Eugene. She was frightened to think of who might be next.

She peeked into the room and found it empty. She couldn't believe how fortunate she was. Most of the rooms in the palace were guarded, especially those with a sun roof. She knew she didn't have much time, so she began to search. There in the back was a perfect dagger. Not too large, and it certainly didn't look too heavy. More importantly it was relatively hidden behind some larger swords. Rapunzel took it from the wall and pulled out the hooks that had been holding it in place. She slipped the sheathed weapon inside her dress, hoping not to run into anyone on the way back to her chamber. Just as she turned to leave she saw the shadow of a man approach the open doorway. Rapunzel froze, he knees locked in terror. What if she was caught? How would she explain it? _Yeah, just wanted to borrow this a while hope you don't mind._ Acting quickly she moved quickly across the stone floor, and stood in a darkened corner near the doorway. Hopefully it was just a guard making his rounds…

The footsteps drew nearer and nearer… Then further and further. She was safe. Even better, the guard was walking opposite the direction of her room. Rapunzel slipped out of the chamber and headed towards her sanctuary. She was nearly done. She just needed to hide her dagger and then collect a few coins and slip them all into her cape pocket. She hoped it would be big enough. _It's surprising enough that the cape has a pocket_ she thought. Women's clothing didn't usually hold such convenience. Realizing that her mind was wandering, Rapunzel focused her thoughts back to the task at hand.

She made it back to her room, and closed the door. _Ugh… why does it have to make such a loud noise?_ A door slamming in the castle wasn't uncommon, as they were all made of heavy wood or metal, but it still attracted unwanted attention. Rapunzel rushed into her closet and quickly concealed the knife and then collected a few coins from on top of her nightstand and deposited them into the heavy pocket as well. She was grateful for the heavy cloth and thread that kept the pocket together. Finally finished, she lay on her bed and brought out some simple embroidery she had been working on. There, if anyone came to investigate there would be nothing suspicious to check. Not only that, she deserved a rest. The princess settled more into her bed and tried to relax. Her nerves were shot, and perhaps a little needlework would do her well. She smiled a bit and felt proud of herself. Her plan was nearly complete. Soon enough she would be back in the forest, running free and happy. _Maybe this time I won't get leaves and twigs stuck in my hair._ Rapunzel laughed softly at her own joke. For the first time in months, things were looking up.


	3. Chapter 3: The Realization

A/N: So I know I've posted 3 chapters in one day. I'm not a story writing machine, I just had some of this written ahead of time. I don't like posting one chapter and then anyone who's actually interested is let down because now all the sudden they have to wait for the next chapter. I have five chapters written up right now, and trust me, the next chapter is MUCH more interesting. Chapter Four is centered entirely around Flynn and his backstory. So if I haven't exactly captured your attention, please don't give up on me yet. Thank you to those who have enjoyed it and reviewed. -Lillie

"It's beautiful," Rapunzel fawned, twirling around in her new day dress. It was a soft brown color, the color of freshly turned soil. It really _was_ beautiful and actually pretty sensible as well. The inside of the bodice was trimmed with soft fur, making it perfect for the approaching winter months. The handmaidens stood nearby, holding the rest of her new wardrobe, their eyes trained on her. While Rapunzel had never snapped at them or been cold, their jobs rested on her happiness, and they were determined to keep a job so simple.

"Your Majesty, that color is wonderful on you!" one complimented.

"Stunning, truly stunning!" piped another.

"Her Majesty would look stupendous in any color gown, don't you think?" one girl commented helpfully. There was a murmur in the small group, agreeing with the statement. Rapunzel smiled at them. She knew what they were doing, but she also needed to show them that they could trust her and tell her how they really felt. She thanked them and stepped away from the mirror. Violet held the next gown for her to try on. This one was a delicate light emerald color, a shade very near her eyes. Rapunzel was grateful for how easy it was to slip on the day gowns, and pulled it over her corset. _Ugh, perhaps I should leave this contraption at home. It's so complicated and uncomfortable and I'm still not quite sure how to take it off on my own._

This dress was even better than the previous. The fabric is what caught her attention. It was made of a cotton weave; she was sure of it, but something in the fabric shimmered and caught the light. It reminded her of her old golden locks. She felt herself missing them sometimes, but then she remembered all the times she had to lug around her tresses and the headaches she got from pulling that mass of hair around all day. Yes, she was quite happy actually with the short bob that she had now. She felt freer in this dress than she had felt in any others. This was definitely what she wanted to wear for her trip.

As the handmaidens fussed and fawned over her, Rapunzel pulled off the gown (which did not have pockets, much to her chagrin but it was to be expected). She dumped it into the waiting arms of her newest chambermaid and turned back to the brown one again. In comparison to the bright green one she had just removed, it did not look quite as fetching as it had just a minute ago.

"Ladies, I thank you for your help but I think I'm done for now. I'll just wear this one today and perhaps try on the others later," she addressed them. She started to pull the gown over her head when Violet spoke up.

"Of course, Your Highness. We'll just hang these up in the closet for no-"

"No!" Rapunzel cried, her head poking out of the gown, "I mean, that's fine, you ladies have a lot of work to be done, just leave them on the bed, and I'll take care of them. I'd like to inspect them before I hang them up. Thank you." Violet raised an eyebrow but did not question the princess's authority. She ushered the others out of the room and closed the door behind her, not without one last glance at the nervous princess. The door slammed shut and Rapunzel was left standing there, with a fake smile still plastered over her face.

"That could have gone a lot smoother," she said to no one in particular. She was thankful to be alone however. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress and buttoned up the few buttons in the back.

Part of her expected a smarmy Eugene to respond to her and say something like "You think?" or "No, I think the stumbling over your words was definitely the way to go." She missed stuff like that. Rapunzel started to pick up the gowns and deposit them into her closet. They really were lovely, and she was looking forward to wearing them. After she got back of course. Tonight was the night. She was going to do it. She looked over the green frock once more, pleased with how it tuned out. She hung it up as well, next to the black hooded cloak. It was a nice shade of green. It reminded her of Pascal. Her heart sunk a bit, thinking about poor Pascal. She really could have used his companionship when Eugene skipped out.

Rapunzel removed a small slip of paper from her cloak and brought it to the desk. She had spent the past few nights recording the guard's nighttime schedule. She'd get up a few times in the night and hide somewhere. If anyone asked her where she was going she could just say she was looking for a glass of water. They all thought she was a little bit odd, so her being on the other side of the castle looking for water wasn't all too unfamiliar. She looked at her small map of the second floor of the castle, where she currently was. Right now it was still fairly early in the morning and there weren't as many guards. Of course, she couldn't leave in the early morning, someone in the village would recognize her, or someone might see her scurrying off the castle grounds. No, it simply had to be night.

Rapunzel poured over her page. She knew there was a tree in one of the second story sitting room, and if she could make it there it wouldn't be tough to climb down. There weren't too many guards outside, and most of them were standing at the castle gate anyway. If she made it down the tree she could safely run down the small hill into the village. She would be almost completely safe then. She noticed that the guards made regular fixed walks around the castle hallways, but if she timed it right, she would be fine.

A bubble of pride rose up in Rapunzel's chest. It was soon matched by the pang of guilt that she experienced whenever she was about to do something wrong, which honestly wasn't very much. She felt like she had when she first left her tower. _Should I stay, should I go? What if it hurts someone's feelings? But then what if I never have a chance to go find Flynn?_ Her thoughts fought back and forth and it reminded her of the time a few months ago when she overheard her parents arguing. She couldn't quite remember what it was about now, but she remembered standing there listening to both sides and not being able to choose who was right because they _both_ had good reasons.

She thought about her reasons. Change? Adventure? No. She couldn't keep lying to herself. It was Eugene. It was always about Eugene. Something was happening, she was sure of it. She needed to stop denying it. He didn't leave just because he got tired of "posh living". Something was wrong. _Her_ Eugene wouldn't do something so cruel unless he was in trouble. Rapunzel tried to think back. Did he say something that might have been a hint? She couldn't recall. She felt ashamed about it; she always valued herself as a good listener. But he must have said or done something along the way.

Pacing her room, Rapunzel's thought blurred together. She saw the two of them together. She saw his sly smile at the breakfast table when his sharp eyes caught her sneaking food to Pascal. She remembered the way he'd say her name when she was hurt. She remembered all the little things he did that she hadn't thought of before. Picking a random flower for her and leaving it in her room. Picking her up and carrying her to bed when she stayed up dancing all night at the royal balls. Giving he little present here and there, sometimes a small piece of jewelry, or a new book, or a traveling cloak. _Wait… The cloak?_ Rapunzel thought back to what he had said when he gave it to her, only a few weeks before he had left: "Just thought it might be useful one day. You never know. If you ever want to go into town without being stopped by everyone, this could probably come in handy."

_How could I be so dense!_ She groaned inwardly, royally annoyed with herself. Of course he'd been trying to tell her something. He was always so thoughtful with his gifts. He must have known that she'd need it one day. How long had he been planning to leave? And more importantly, _why_ did he leave? Rapunzel stopped herself. She couldn't think anymore and she knew it would do her no good to stress. She needed to sit and think. She replaced the folded paper and sat on the edge of her bed. She had no other options. He had waited for her long enough. _What if he's given up on me? How could I do this to him? This whole time I thought he was being selfish for leaving but what if _I'm _the selfish one for not seeking him out? And of course he couldn't tell me what was up when he would visit me, not with so many guards around. _

Rapunzel spent the day coming up with ideas on why he could have left. She refused to think that he really didn't love her anymore. By the time the sun started to set, she was exactly where she had been at the beginning of the day. The only idea she could come up with was that Eugene was in some kind of danger and he didn't want to drag her into it. That was the sort of selfless thing he did. Her lips formed a frown as she cursed him in her head. _Why does he have to be so pig-headed and valiant?_ She realized that she hadn't left the room all day and that people were going to worry about her if she didn't make some sort of appearance.

She arranged her hair and face, and then waited until the dinner bell rang. Walking with all the grace of a princess, Rapunzel made it to the dining hall, where she was greeted by her kind, oblivious parents. Her mother complimented on her new outfit, commenting that brown was "an equally lovely color" on her. Her father told jokes about some of the stuck-up royals he had to deal with that day. Rapunzel had a hard time hiding her true feelings, but she somehow managed it. The guilt weighed heavily over her head, but some things just had to be done. Maybe if she figured out what was wrong, her parents would understand and be able to help her. Surely they knew how important he was to her. After a few tarts for dessert (she couldn't help but be reminded how much she was going to miss those), Rapunzel feigned a yawn, claiming that she was exhausted. Her parents ushered her off to bed, always concerned about her health. As she closed her bedroom door sleepily, she saw them smile at her. She fervently hoped it wasn't the last time she would see them like that.


	4. Chapter 4: The Past

__A/N: So this chapter might bother a few people. I don't want to give it away but it does involve Flynn's past and some things that he did wrong. This is primarily a flashback, and probably my most favorite chapter I've written. I really hope you enjoy it, and a big thank you to those that have followed the story and kept reading this far, even though the first few chapters were a bit slow. -Lillie

* * *

_Six Months Previously_

"Hey Blondie, I need to talk to you." Rapunzel looked up from her book and gazed at Eugene from across the library. He looked uncomfortable, shifting around in his silk vest and breeches. He'd been an official guest at the castle for the past six months, and the king and queen had made sure he had anything he could have wanted. It was the least they could do for the hero that rescued their daughter. Unfortunately he still had to adhere to the strict dress code that had been politely forced upon him. But Rapunzel recognized the look on his face. He was seriously upset about something. She set her book down and turned her full attention to him.

"Rapunzel, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Are you going on a trip?" Rapunzel asked anxiously. She didn't like where this was headed.

"Kind of. I'm going away, Rapunzel, and I'm not coming back. I'm sorry to have to spring this on you, but I've been thinking about this for a while."

"I don't understand… Did I do something wrong?" her voice wavered and she felt tears come to her eyes.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong," he sighed, "Rapunzel, I'm sorry. Look, I can't do this 'royal king and queen married life thing'. Okay, that's not who I am, that's not who I was… I can change my name and wear this fancy clothing, but in the end it doesn't change who I am inside. I'm Flynn Rider, I always have been."

"Eugene, please can't we work this out?" Tears streamed down her face, the whites of her soft green eyes tinted pink. She shook in her chair, pulling her knees up to her chest. Eugene looked away uncomfortably. He couldn't see her cry.

"Listen, Rapunzel, I don't want to explain it anymore. I can't be with you anymore. That's it. It isn't your fault, but in the end we're not good for each other. That's all. You're a princess, and I'll always be nothing but a no-good-thief. I'm surprised that you've loved me this long anyway. Rapunzel, I _don't_ love you. I can't love anyone, don't even begin to argue with me. Do you get it now?" She could hear the wavering anger in his voice. A small noise gathered in the back of her throat. He stood up from his chair and made his way to the doorway of the library, leaving Rapunzel stunned in her seat. He stopped briefly at the doorway and turned back to the small whimpering girl.

"I didn't want to have to do this. Not like this. Honestly, I was hoping that eventually you'd see the kind of person I was and you'd start to think of me as your friend, not your lover, or whatever. I'm sorry for leading you along like this. I still feel close to you, we can be friends, okay? I love the person you are, but I don't love _you_." He sighed, looking briefly at her before bringing his guilty eyes back down. It was a lie, every bit of it, but he could see in her naïve face that she believed every word. He couldn't tell her that though. He couldn't tell her about the note he found on his bed that morning.

_Flynn (or should I say Eugene?),_

_I imagine when you became the shining gem of the kingdom you got all sorts of letters from "family" and "friends" asking for help. I'm neither. I'm here to collect on an old debt. It was seven years ago that my wife died giving birth to your dead child. It was six months ago that you set out on a heist with my twin sons that "couldn't fail!" as you said. I suppose in the end, it worked out fine for you, but it was two months ago that the only family I had left had to face the gallows for their crimes. And who got off with a pardon? None other than Flynn Rider. You couldn't even pass along a kind word about them to the king and queen. Up until six months ago I always welcomed you into our lives. You wouldn't be in your cushy castle without us. You owe me, Rider. And I'm here to collect. I know things from your past that you wouldn't want your beloved princess and her parents to know. Especially with the wedding so near. Pack up tonight, leave tomorrow. You'll know where to go. Make sure no one knows where you're going or why you're going. I look forward to seeing you._

_Cormac Stabbington_

Eugene had swallowed heavily. He knew exactly where to go. Back in his thieving days, he and the Stabbington brothers had used the house as a base of operations. Those were the days when he wasn't Eugene, but Flynn Rider. The father of the twins was welcoming to him back then. He hadn't originally been so keen on inviting this new kid to their close-knit group, but when he saw his raw talent and quick feet, he learned to accept Flynn Rider as part of his clan. Flynn was grateful at the time. It was his start. It was shortly after they accepted him that he met Isabella.

She moved with the grace of a queen, but had the charm of a courtesan. She kept her long brown hair in a neat bun, which complemented her intelligent face. Her green eyes, verging on yellow, would pierce through your skin. She was Cormac's second wife. Martha had passed on many years previously, just as Bartley and Braydan came of age. Isabella worked as a nurse in town. She noticed the twins coming in frequently with twisted ankles and broken arms. Concerned with their health, she confronted Cormac, fearing that perhaps their father was beating them to the point of broken limbs. As she stood her ground, a full 5'6, Cormac could barely stand. Her headstrong personality and un-faltering grace had charmed him completely. Isabella, while not unfeeling, knew she was getting older and running out of prospects for marriage. When the day came, she calmly accepted and was made his wife. She wasn't a cold woman. She was practical. She took care of the boys and Cormac and turned the other way when they brought home armfuls of stolen goods. She was as good a wife as any. Then came along Flynn Rider.

He was good-looking, certainly. Still young and fresh, only eighteen. His pick-up lines laid a lot to be desired, and his charm was certainly not at its height. Nevertheless, she noticed him. And she noticed how he looked at her. He spied her with curiosity, not lust. It was a welcome change.

Cormac and the boys had left. It was one of their heists. They'd planned it out for a while, and decided against taking Rider, who they determined was not yet ready. With a look of disappointment on his face, he watched the trio ride off into the sunset. He was left out, once again. But his time would come, he was certain of it. He brushed the hair out of his face and paced the small living room of the cottage. Isabella sat upstairs in her room as she often did, listening to his steady footsteps. She got out of bed and looked downstairs at the poor boy. She watched him silently. His fine-tuned ears didn't pick up that she was there until her dress brushed against the staircase railing. Flynn looked up, face flushed red.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I hope I wasn't bother-"

"Isabella."

"What?"

"When my husband and his children aren't around, you may call me Isabella."

"Right, well, like I was saying, I hope I wasn't bother-"

"I think maybe you should come upstairs with me."

"What?" Flynn sputtered, barely believing what he heard.

"I think maybe you should come upstairs with me," she repeated. A glimmer of laughter bounced through her eyes. There was more to this boy than he let on. She offered out her hand. Hypnotized, he climbed up the stairs. She smiled her classic sly smile that she only offered to the luckiest people and led him away. She was the first woman who whole-heartedly offered herself to him. He took the offer.

They spent the night together, teaching and talking and laughing. She taught him how to make a woman happy, and in return she discovered what a fast learner he was. He told her of his dreams, and learned that she was a good listener. There were no bad feelings at all. He didn't feel guilty, she didn't feel used. More importantly neither of them felt like it was love. Just a really close friendship. They shared that special bond over the next few months. Every so often the men would leave town for a night or two and the pattern would continue. They talked about everything. They talked about their hidden desires and the secrets that they kept from the world. One particular night the subject of names came up.

"Flynn what's your real name?" Flynn looked down at Isabella, her head resting on his lap. He paused for a moment before answering. He had gotten this question a few times before, but he always played it off like it really was his name. But he couldn't lie to Isabella. It wasn't that he wouldn't but he literally couldn't lie to her. Those intelligent eyes would see the lie on his face in a heartbeat. So he decided to give her the truth.

"How did you know?"

"I'm sorry, but what kind of fairy tale name is 'Flynn Rider'?" she asked, smirking up at him.

"Okay you've got me there. Honestly I'm surprised no one's caught me yet. You know I came from the orphanage, right? Okay, well, there was this book there. I read it to the younger kids all the time. It was 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider'. I just admired this guy, you know? He had everything, and I had nothing. I guess I just wanted to be like him. I made it out of the orphanage a few years ago and started going by Flynn Rider."

"Ah, but you haven't answered my question yet," she responded.

"Please don't laugh."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Eugene Fitzherbert," he admitted, looking embarrassed. Isabella looked thoughtful for a moment, as if she was considering whether this was the truth or one of his infamous lies.

"Okay Eugene Fitzherbert."

No one would call him that for another eight years.

The trio soon started letting Flynn in on their adventures. He saw Isabella less and less. The few times he did happen to catch a glimpse of her, he noticed her belly getting rounder and rounder. He saw Cormac embrace his wife, happy to have another child on the way. Flynn felt his stomach drop every time he saw the two together. Cormac soon declared himself a family man, stating that he would stay home with his pregnant wife and keep close watch over his child when he or she was born. Of course, Bartley and Braydan still invited Flynn along on each new heist. As time went by, the notorious Flynn Rider slowly built up a reputation.

They were out of town for a few weeks when it happened. It wasn't uncommon. A complication of birth, it happened a lot really. But no one ever expects it to happen to _their_ wife. Cormac hunched over his beautiful dying wife, her face getting paler by the moment. He had only taken his eyes off of her for a moment to glance at the dead baby boy that had taken so much effort to push out. The light faded from her eyes as she used her last breath to pass along one more message to Cormac.

"Eugene Fitzherbert… He's the real father." And with that she was gone. The loveliness was drained from her face. The rage slowly bubbled up in Cormac's body as he realized what she just said. Whoever this _Eugene_ was, he wasn't going to be alive much longer.

Cormac checked at every bar within a fifty mile radius. No one had ever heard of "Eugene Fitzherbert". His sons had never met anyone named Eugene, and Flynn swore up and down that he'd never heard it before either. He managed to keep that charade up for years. Slowly over time, Cormac forgot about his lovely wife and focused instead on his life of crime.

But Eugene never forgot. Every time he thought about her, he stopped being Flynn Rider, even for just the briefest of moments. She had been so kind to him; she was a friend when he needed one more than ever. He mourned her secretly. He mourned the loss of her child. _Their _child. Sure, he definitely wasn't ready to be a father to anyone, but the loss still hurt. Time healed the wounds, and certainly nights of alcohol and sex (in that particular order) helped him out too, even if only temporarily.

Then he met Rapunzel. He made a promise to himself. Not only would he never walk down that pathway again, but he'd do everything in his power to protect her from his past. He spent nights thinking about the monster he had been, asking himself how it could have possibly made him happy. He couldn't count all the women he had hurt. He didn't want to either. Rapunzel was his life now. When he found the note, his mind filled with fears and thoughts and ideas. For once in his life he didn't have a plan. The only thing he could do was protect Rapunzel from the truth. If that meant he had to break her heart, then so be it. Even if it was only temporary while he came up with another idea while working for Cormac. Standing at the front gate of the castle, Eugene made one more promise.

_I'll return to you Rapunzel, as soon as it's safe. I won't let you get hurt by the ghosts of my past._


	5. Chapter 5: The Lead

A/N: Hello! Quickly stopping in to say thank you for the kind reviews, and a big thank you to Umbre0n because whenever I see one of your slightly sarcastic reviews it makes me giggle. Also a thank you to TheGreenYoshi, PrincessVenture, and bubzchoc for reviewing as well. I'm slowly starting to have more confidence in my story because of you guys. Also, I thought it'd be fun to throw the pub thugs into the mix! So, enjoy this slightly small chapter, the next one is at least twice as long as this!

* * *

Rapunzel turned her head back only briefly as she made her way down the wooded pathway. She saw the soft lights of the village glowing dimly. No one had seen her leave, or at least no one had stopped her. Her heart fluttered with the excitement of it all. She couldn't believe what she had actually done. A smile brightened her face, but it wasn't nearly bright enough to illuminate the forest. She pulled out a small lantern she had attached to a belt she wore over her dress. She felt her dagger holstered there as well. She shivered, not from the cold but from the thought of using it. Unfortunately it seemed like carrying a frying pan around her waist would just be too bulky, so she had to go with something smaller.

She held the lantern in front of her face, checking all around her. She was almost so deep within the forest that she could no longer see the majestic castle. The path seemed pretty straightforward through the forest, although she wasn't entirely sure where it would lead her. _Eugene can't be too far from Corona. Otherwise he wouldn't come to visit so often._ Rapunzel kept a steady pace until she reached a fork in the road. A strong-looking wooden sign greeted her. The path on the left was allegedly to a town called "Elmwood". The path on the right would lead her to…

"The Snuggly Duckling!" Rapunzel exclaimed. She could go see her friends! Surely they might have some clues to where Eugene might be. She scurried down the beaten path, happy to be making progress. It was close to midnight when she left the kingdom, but places like The Snuggly Duckling tended to not have an exact closing time.

After an hour of walking, Rapunzel was pleased to see the pub she had missed so much. And from the looks of it, the partying was still going strong. Extinguishing her lantern, Rapunzel moved quietly to the door. She opened it softly, not trying to attract attention like Eugene had done when he first brought her here. She poked her head in first, trying not to disturb anyone. It didn't work so well. Men stopped drinking their ale, mid-sip. Any arguing going on paused so the men could look at the newcomer. The hook handed man on the piano stopped plinking out his jovial tune and faced Rapunzel. She couldn't tell if their stares were confused or angry or concerned. Honestly most of their facial expressions looked the same.

_Oh they probably don't recognize me because of the hood!_ Rapunzel felt dumb and pulled down her hood and smiled at the thugs. There was an immediate uproar.

"Hey it's Blondie!"

"Where ya been girlie, too high and mighty to visit your old pals?"

"Hey what happened to yer hair?" asked one, obviously unaware of the much publicized story of what indeed had happened to her hair. One of the other thugs clouted him on the head.

"It's so wonderful to see all of you again!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry I haven't come to visit. Mother and Father don't allow it unless someone chaperones me." The thugs all made noises of understanding and condolences. One got her a chair and she sat down immediately, exhausted from all the walking. The questions commenced all over again.

"What's it like being a princess?"

"Do ye get to eat whatever and whenever ye want?"

"And do ye get ta boss around everybody?"

"Shut yer trap, Blondie couldn't boss around anyone if she tried."

"Did you and Rider ever get hitched?" There was a whistle from the crowd and some hooting and hollering. Rapunzel gave them a sad smile. Obviously Eugene hadn't been to The Snuggly Duckling since he left Corona.

"Actually that's kind of why I'm here," she told them softly. Each thug leaned in closer to hear her. "You see, six months ago Euge- err, Flynn left the kingdom. He said he was tired of being a royal and that… That he didn't love me anymore. But I think he was hiding something. I think something's wrong but he didn't want to tell me because he was afraid I'd get hurt. I came here to see if you fellows might know where he could be."

The thugs listened closely and nodded. Each thought hard about it. One particularly drunk thug who Rapunzel had not met during her previous visit piped in "If I know Rider, he's probably got his face between some barmaid's ti-" but he got cut short when Vladimir knocked him across the head. Rapunzel looked up in concern, but the look on Vladimir's face assured her that it wasn't important. She turned her attention back to the other thugs. Finally Hook Hand spoke up.

"Now listen here Rapunzel. We ain't too fond of Rider round here. Let's just say he pickpocketed us a few times too many. But we know how important he is to ye. Now, I ain't saying this is fer sure where he is, but if he hasn't just split completely and left the country, yer best bet is the village of Elmwood."

"Oh, yes, I passed a sign on my way here that pointed in that direction. Are there any other places nearby he could be? I don't think he lives far from the kingdom."

"Nope, not really. Elmwood is yer closest bet. If ye really think he didn't leave the outskirts of the kingdom, then Elmwood is one of the only places he could be. It's a bigger village, so they'll probably have more information about him there. Plus, ain't that where the orphanage is? I think he grew up there, probably didn't wanna be too far from it. You know how people like him are. Sentimental and crap."

Rapunzel was thoughtful for a moment. She did remember hearing about the Elmwood Orphanage. She always wanted to visit it and see if there was any way she could bring some happiness into the children's lives. When Eugene left, that idea sort of blew away with him. Rapunzel frowned and rose from her seat.

"Well then it looks like I'm headed to Elmwood. Thank you very much gentlemen, I appreciate everything." She gave one more curious look at the passed out drunkard with the big mouth. She still kind of wanted to know what he was trying to say, but she had a feeling that maybe she shouldn't know. The thugs wished her a happy trip and gave her a small loaf of bread to eat on the way, apologizing for it not being "fancy castle bread". She gave her thanks and continued down the road, waving goodbye to her friends. They hooted and hollered in return and soon enough she could hear the upbeat piano music start up again.

The mile long walk back to the signpost was not without boredom, something that Rapunzel was used to coping with. She thought about her parents, and as she watched the moon start to dip down in the sky, she thought about how they would soon find that she wasn't in her bed, or anywhere in the castle for that matter. All she had left for them was a small simple note.

_Mother and Father,_

_I'm sorry to have done this to you. But I need you to understand. There's something I need to do. I'm stronger than you look, so please don't try to find me. I had to go and do this alone. Please don't issue a search for me. I should be back soon. I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive me, but I can't stay locked up all the time._

_I love you,_

_Rapunzel_

She felt a little cruel with that last line, thinking back on it. _I can't stay locked up all the time_. She knew they would take that harshly. But it was a bit too late to take it back now. _I hope they forgive me if I make it back. _She kicked herself for thinking "if". She was going to make it back, she was certain about that. She just needed to find Eugene. He'd keep her safe and she could help him work out whatever was going on and he could move back in and everything would be good again.

Right?


	6. Chapter 6: The Reunion

A/N: Long chapter headed your way! Also possibly considering changing the rating to R. Sexual stuff really isn't all that bad, but I'd like to be on the safe side, especially with the cursing.

* * *

Eugene sat on a hollow log just outside of town. The day was just beginning and he saw the sun peeking from behind the trees. He didn't get many moments like these nowadays. Just him and his thoughts. Usually after a heist his boss let him take the day off. _Boss. Is that what I'd call him? Slaver seems more appropriate._ His eyes closed as he compiled his thoughts. _Maybe I'll go visit Rapunzel today. I can bring her that necklace I found. "Found"? More like stole. Geez, I really shouldn't keep visiting her like this, I'm probably just re-opening the wound I made._ He worried about her constantly. She was always somewhere in his head. _Once I figure out how to take care of Cormac I'll be back to her. No way I can just turn him into the guards, I'd be tried for all my crimes too. The king and queen are kind, sure, but I can't let them know everything I stole for him. I'll make my way back somehow. Then I can explain some of it. Tell her that an adventurer's life isn't for me. That I missed her too much. I'll cut out anything that has to do with…. Well before I met her. I hate lying to her but she doesn't need to know, not yet anyway. Maybe one day I can tell her the truth about Flynn Rider. Or Eugene Fitzherbert. Heck, I don't even know who I am right now._

He sat there, eyes closed, deep in thought until a shrill scream broke the air. Whether he was Flynn or Eugene, it didn't matter. He always jumped into action at the cry of a woman. He bounded down the path towards the scream. It wasn't far, he could tell that much. He slowed to a trot, seeing the woman and the would-be thug. He slid behind a tree, poking his head out to see the ordeal. The thug's back was facing him and he could slightly make out the figure of a young woman, very small and thin. She was covered with a thick black cloak. Something bothered him about the cloak, but he turned his attention back to the man who was slowly making his way towards her. He needed to judge when would be the best time to strike.

"Look, I really don't have anything," the girl said softly, looking down. _Liar._ Even Eugene could tell from the distance. Not that he blamed her for it. She shouldn't have to surrender anything she had to this creep.

"I find that really difficult to believe," he rumbled, taking another step towards her.

"Honest!" she squealed, "Nothing but the clothes on my back!"

"Well, that's a pretty nice outfit you've got on. I suppose I can settle for taking _that_. Thanks for the suggestion." He advanced faster now, closing the distance between them. The girl stood frozen in fear. Her head raised a small bit and the hood covering her face drew back slightly. She had soft pink baby lips and a small pointed nose. _Rapun-? No no no. She's safe in the castle. Focus on the task Eugene._ He crept out from behind the tree, his eyes on the thug's head. He wasn't too big, certainly someone Eugene could take down. No, someone Flynn Rider could take down. Eugene Fitzherbert didn't fight, he promised that a long time ago. He held a finger to his lips, hoping the girl would notice and keep quiet. He walked silently, catching up to the villain quickly. He waited till he was about five feet behind him then cleared his throat loudly. The thug turned quickly, and within seconds was met with a haymaker to the face.

Dropping to the ground like a rock, Eugene quickly determined he was out cold. He looked at the girl only a few feet in front of him.

"You alright?" he asked quickly, reaching a hand out to hers, "C'mon let me take you to town. You'll be pretty safe there, we're not far." The girl didn't move.

"Uhhh, I'm Flynn Rider. Or Eugene Fitzherbert. Sorry, I'm having a bit of an identity crisis over here but I can guarantee you'll be much safer walking with me than by yourself. What's your name?" He smiled his most charming smile, hoping to win this girl over so he could get her to safety without having to drag her there. She still didn't move. _Is she in shock, or have I really lost my touch?_ He stepped forward and reached out to her. Without thinking he reached out and lifted the hood from her head. Green eyes stared up at him and short brown hair frizzed out everywhere. He removed his hand as if it was on the handle of a hot frying pan.

"B-B-B-Blondie? Wha… How did you… Why are you…" he stumbled over his words, blinking rapidly as if trying to regain his sanity. Rapunzel started to come out of her daze, blinking and moving her head. She held out a trembling hand. Eugene grasped it in his own two hands. He turned it over and over, staring at her face in wonder. She finally opened her mouth.

"I found you," she whispered, "I found you so quickly. And then you saved me too. Eugene, I can't believe I actually found you." Her eyes stared deeply into his and he broke completely. The six months he'd spent trying to convince her that he was bad and evil and not in love with her just crumbled down. He dropped her hand and grabbed her around the waist, holding her close into his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head. He felt her body trembling under his arms and he started to feel the warm tears leak through his vest. He pulled her away and she looked up at him. She searched his face for an explanation but as always it told nothing. Her face, on the other hand, was easy to read. It told a story of loneliness and confusion and hurt. He wanted to take it all away and reassure her that he was there for her. He told her the way he knew best.

Cupping her chin into his hand he raised her face towards him and kissed her gently, very gently as if he might break her. He pulled away only the tiniest bit to check her face for any reaction. Her mouth opened slightly in shock. Eugene started to fear that maybe he went too far. Then suddenly he felt her hot mouth on his, harder and with more passion than he expected. He hated it when she cried, but oh how he loved how warm her lips got when she kissed him after a sob session. He felt the warm tears run down her face and onto his as he held her carefully, their lips locked together for the first time in months. She pulled away slowly and buried her face deep in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Rapunzel whispered, "I shouldn't have done that." Eugene felt the guilt loom over his head. He rubbed her back with one hand.

"No Rapunzel," he consoled, "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one that screwed up. Big time. Rapunzel I lied to you. I told you I didn't love you and that I couldn't love you and it was all a lie. I… I had to leave to protect you. I've never stopped loving you. I know it'll sound really stupid but everything I've done has been to keep you safe from… well, from the truth." An enormous weight lifted from his shoulders and he felt the girl pull back from him. She stared up at him, with an inquisitive look in her eyes. And did he detect a little bit of anger in her face? _Uh-oh_. She backed away and crossed her arms.

"Protect me? I've heard that line before. You better start giving me the truth, _Eugene_. You know me, I'm usually pretty quick to forgive, but above all things I value the truth. And I wanna hear it. ALL of it." She stared him down and he felt the guilt cloud come back to loom over his head.

"I know, I know," he said apologetically, "I'll tell you everything. I promise." He meant it. He knew it might hurt her but he also knew how forgiving she could be. "Come on, let's go find somewhere to sit down. Are you hungry? You know, I'm kind of in the dark over here about how you got out here and found me. I'd love to hear that story. Nice cape by the way. Didn't I get you that?" He dragged her by the hand, desperate to change the subject. She _was_ a little hungry. She dropped his hand and walked alongside him, arms crossed. _Rapunzel you are one tough nut to crack. Time to turn on the ol' Flynn Rider charm._

He moved in front of her and stopped. She glared at him as he bent down on one knee. He felt the soft emerald colored fabric between two rough fingers. Pulling her hand towards his face, he brushed his lips against it. "My dear, did I mention how lovely you look in green?" She looked down at his face, barely holding back a smile. He raised his eyebrows and winked. A small giggle escaped from her mouth before she stifled it. He dropped her hand and jumped up, returning to her side again and walking forward.

"Made you laugh, which means I'm forgiven," he taunted. He heard her quickening footsteps as she caught up with him.

"No, you are _not_ forgiven," she huffed, "It's just that your dumb face amuses me."

"Princess I am truly hurt by that. 'Dumb'? My face? This gorgeous mug? Surely you jest."

"Nope. It's the dumbest face I've ever seen. The only way you could look dumber is if you did that silly 'smolder' of yours". He turned quickly and faced her.

"Oh, you mean… _this_ smolder?" He gave her the iconic look and her stern face broke with a smile. He turned back and continued along the path once more.

"Fine. You're partially forgiven. You big dummy." She grabbed his hand and the two continued down the path at a steady pace. There was quiet between them, but it was a nice quiet. The soft patter of her bare feet (Rapunzel never wore shoes if she could help it) and the rustle of the trees calmed the two of them.

* * *

As they approached town, Rapunzel flipped up her hood and lowered it over her face. Eugene led her to a small bar towards the edge of town. The beer here was no good which was probably why it was nearly empty all the time, but it was clean and the food was good enough. Plus, most people weren't out getting drunk at seven in the morning. Most people, anyways. No one was likely to bother them. After sitting down, Rapunzel felt safe enough to pull her hood back a little more, so it only covered her famous hairstyle. After reuniting with her parents and reclaiming the throne, short brown hair became the newest fad. Thankfully it died out quickly. Eugene couldn't count all the times he nearly lost Rapunzel in a sea of princess-obsessed doppelgangers. The two sat in a booth in the corner, chatting softly over their breakfast. Neither felt ready to breach the subject of why Eugene had left. They settled for idle conversation of kingdom gossip. When the meal was finished Rapunzel pushed her pouch of coins towards Eugene. Normally he would have insisted on paying, but honestly he was damn near broke. He thanked her and the two left quietly. The town was still waking up and as he led her back to the forest where they could talk in total privacy he felt his stomach lurch. He hoped it was just nerves and that he wasn't really sick. That was the last thing he needed, to throw up on Rapunzel, the Princess of Corona, the love of his life. Then again maybe that'd make her forgive him faster.

_"Oh, Eugene, you poor thing! No, I don't hold it against you that you boozed and stole and sleazed your way through a third of your life. Now here, I should probably get out of this filthy dress. Oh Eugene, I missed you so much while you were gone, let me show you…"_

He snapped out of his filthy daydream and felt ashamed of himself. Being celibate for over a year was not his thing. The two wandered deep into the woods, well off the path to town. He wanted to make sure no one would find them. He stopped at a small clearing, maybe fifteen feet around. Rapunzel settled herself over some soft grass and watched as Eugene paced in front of her.

"Eugene? Please, sit down. I know you don't want to talk, but please. You promised." He heard the pleading in her voice and with a soft sigh he sat on a path of grass in front of her.

"Rapunzel I'm not totally sure where to begin."

"Try starting with why you had to leave. Why did you have to pretend you didn't…" her voice caught on the last bit. He put a palm up, signaling for her to stop.

"Okay. So, you know that I wasn't a good guy always, right?"

"Yes. You we're a theif." She smiled at herself, proud of knowing that much about him. He wished it was all she knew about his past life. It wouldn't be for much longer.

"Yeah. I was a thief. And not a very nice guy. No, don't interrupt me. I know I'm not like that anymore. Listen, Rapunzel, there's meaner guys out there than me. And this guy I used to know… well, let's just say he knows a lot about my past. Stuff I didn't want you or your parents or any of the kingdom to know. With the wedding so close, if some of this information got out, it could completely ruin me. I didn't think you'd want me anymore, and certainly your parents wouldn't approve of the marriage or even me being around."

"But I still don't understand. Why did you have to go? And what did you not want me to know?"

"He blackmailed me, Rapunzel. He's an old thief. I used to do heists with him. But now he's too old to do some of the more athletic stuff and he needed someone to do it for him. He's got people he could hire, but obviously it's much better to have someone who does the work for you for free," Eugene said in a bitter tone, "I did something bad to him in the past, Blondie. Something really bad. He didn't know I did it till I got famous."

"But… Eugene what could you have done that was so bad?" she asked softly, not totally sure if she was ready for the answer. He gave a big sigh. Things were going to get really awkward, really quick.

"Rapunzel, do you remember when I told you about sex?" She nodded and smiled brightly, eager to show how much she had paid attention.

"Yes! I remember! You said that when you love somebody you have sex and that it feels nice and that's how babies are made and that we shouldn't really do it till we're married otherwise people will talk. Right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Good. Okay, well here's something I didn't really explain. You see, umm, some people have sex, even when they're not in love. Like you said, it feels good and people like that feeling and they do it even when they don't totally love someone. But you shouldn't, okay? Cause then it isn't special, and honestly Rapunzel, I want everything in life to be special to you. Do you understand?" She nodded, but not nearly as enthusiastically.

"Rapunzel, I used to err… I used to have a lot of sex. With women. And to be honest, I never loved them. It was a really bad thing to do, and I know it." Eugene looked down at the ground, ashamed. He didn't get embarrassed much but he felt the red rising on his cheeks.

"But Eugene… You don't do that anymore, right?" Rapunzel said softly, her voice tinged with a small amount of hurt. He looked up at her doe-like eyes and gave her a small smile.

"No Rapunzel. I don't. I realized a while back that it wasn't special when I was with those women. They didn't mean anything to me. You, on the other hand, you mean a lot to me. That's why I stopped. Because I don't want to do anything with anyone else in this world half as much as I want to do it with you. " He couldn't believe how corny it sounded. It was all true, sure, but it was so unlike him.

"But I'm still confused. What does the sex have to do with this bad guy?"

"Well, this bad guy had a wife and-"

"Oh, okay! I get it. You had sex with his wife?"

"Yeah," he said, a lump forming in his throat. She smiled at him, excited to get the answer right. Geez, did this girl have no concept of jealousy? He looked at her sweet face staring eagerly into his eyes, waiting for more of the story. With a heavy sigh he continued.

"Yeah, I had sex with his wife. Isabella. She was really nice, Goldie, you would have liked her. Anyway, the bad guy didn't know for a long time. Then one day… well, she got pregnant. And he thought the baby was his. She died, giving birth to the baby. And the baby was born dead too." Eugene looked over and saw her sad face as she covered her mouth with her hand. He knew she wasn't upset over him being with another woman. Rapunzel reacted this way when anybody died, and the picture of a baby dying was certainly the last thing she wanted to think about. She was reminded of what almost happened to her and her mother. He felt despicable but he had to get the rest of the story out before it ate him away.

"As she was dying she told him my name. My real name, that is. He didn't know me by that name, so he never suspected me. And then of course when I brought you back to your family, the beans were spilled and suddenly I was no longer Flynn Rider but Eugene Fitzherbert. I know it's a lot to take in, but please try to forgive me Rapunzel." He held his arms out towards her and she jumped into them immediately. _Well that was remarkably easy. _He held her as she sobbed and sniffled.

"Oh Eugene… I'm not mad at you. I'm sad about the baby and the mother… I know you're not a bad guy Eugene, even when you were a thief and stuff. I know you. You would have taken care of her and the baby. Right?"

"Of course I would have," he assured her soothingly, "I would have done everything I could to help. I didn't love Isabella, but she was a very good friend and I would have done everything in my power to keep her and the baby safe." He felt relieved for a moment that Rapunzel wasn't really the jealous type, but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty.

"So, this man… What's his name anyway?"

"Cormac," he said, nearly choking on the bitter words.

"Cormac," she repeated, "So he's really mad at you because you had a baby with his wife and she died, right?" Eugene nodded. Rapunzel continued, trying to fit the pieces together.

"So now he's threatening to tell the kingdom about that and other bad stuff you did unless you work for him for free? For how long?"

"I'm not really sure," he answered honestly, "For as long as he's alive I guess." Eugene saw the dark meaning behind his words, hoping Rapunzel wouldn't catch it. He had definitely tried to think of a plan to kill Cormac but really, he wasn't very good with murder and this guy's wits were sharper than the swords mounted on the palace walls. Rapunzel looked deep in thought.

"Well, you've told me the truth. And I didn't throw a fit. So maybe it's okay if he tells everyone. I mean, I forgive you, isn't that what's most important?" He saw the naivety on her face, but he couldn't argue with her. He was ready to go home, and that was wherever Rapunzel was. If her parents couldn't accept him, then he could leave. They weren't likely to toss him to the gallows again, not with Rapunzel siding with him. She already demonstrated how much she cared about him, and she'd probably follow him anywhere he went. He didn't really have much to lose at this point.

"Rapunzel, I think you might be right. And you know how much it pains me to admit that I'm wrong. But I think with your support maybe things will turn out okay." He held her closer to him, his fingers of his right hand buried deep in her hair.

"I know I'm right, silly!" she giggled, "Now why didn't you just think of all that in the six months you were gone?"

"Well why didn't you come and rescue me in the six months I was gone?" he teased. The two cuddled for a while, as he thought of how simple it was. He'd walk up to Cormac, tell him he didn't give a rat's ass if he told the whole kingdom about what he'd done, and then just walk away, safely under the protection of palace guards. _Scratch that. They would probably be more of a hindrance than a help. I can probably make it back to the palace in one piece on my own. _

"Okay hold on Rapunzel. One more thing. Let's say your parents don't accept me back. They think I'm a horrible, lying, cheating, manwhore who-"

"What's a 'manwhore,'?" she asked.

"Nevermind. Anyway, what if they don't accept me and turn me away? Will you stay with me?"

"Stay with you? What do you me-"

"Will you come and always be with me and walk by my side, even though I can't give you fancy clothes or jewelry or promise that you'll have something to eat every night. I know I'm being selfish here but I don't think I can live a life without you, Rapunzel. I swear, I'd keep you safe and do my best to make an honest living. No stealing or lying. I just can't bear the thought of a life without you and there's a chance that they won't let me back into your life after everything I've done."

He stared at her intently, grasping her hands in his, as if she might run away. She saw the pleading in his eyes and felt the way he held her desperately. She thought about it, not because the answer wasn't obvious, but because she was so confused he would ever doubt her.

"Of course I'd go with you Eugene. I just feel horrible it took me so long to find you in the first place." He sighed and pulled her close and tightened his grip around her back. He held her there for a while, not letting her see his face. A small tear of relief rolled down his cheeks, and he prayed she wouldn't notice that there was a chink in his emotional armor. Finally pulling away, he attempted to lift the mood.

"So how _did_ you find me anyway?" he asked incredulously. She smiled at him. He was going to be so proud of her when he heard _this_.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to say how much I wanted to write a full Eugene sex talk, but I knew it's been done over and over and wouldn't really have much to do with the story. Besides, after living in the castle together for six months he probably would have taught her about it eventually, just so she wouldn't be totally in the dark. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7: The Hangover

"So you just snuck your way out," Eugene said disbelievingly.

"Yes! I told you that like three times! I mapped out the guard's routes and all the exits and then it was simple as climbing out a window and sneaking out down the back way," Rapunzel protested. She had a feeling Eugene wasn't buying her story.

"Isn't there a wall surrounding the entire castle grounds?"

"Well, yes, but there's a few small doors in secret places on the stone wall. Haven't you ever noticed them? I think they're like, secret emergency exits. I just unlocked one of the doors with that hairpin trick you taught me a while back, remember?" Eugene suddenly wished he'd never taught her how to lockpick. Or sneak around. Rapunzel took his silence as an affirmative and continued her story.

"Also, I'm really good at sneaking now. I used to have to be pretty quiet in the tower because Mother always said I walked too loud, so I didn't wear shoes and I tip-toed everywhere. Plus there was that one time when we spent the day sneaking past all the guards just for fun, remember?" Eugene suddenly recalled that day too. He taught her how to hide in shadows and silently creep up on people. He glanced at the petite brunette walking beside him. They we're on the path towards Corona. The pair had agreed that Rapunzel should go back home while Eugene would give his official resignation to Cormac. Then he'd make his way back to the palace and hopefully things could go back to being normal.

"Well, I'm really proud of you Blondie. If you weren't a princess you woulda made a damn good thief. Not that I'm endorsing that. In fact you probably never should have run away from home. I know you left them a note and all asking them not to look for you but they're really not going to pay any attention to that. There's probably a small brigade on their way."

"I know, I know. So what's the plan? We spot the guards and you send me on my way?"

"Yeah, basically. I don't want them to see me though, okay? In fact, I don't want them to even know what's going on. I would rather wait until I get back so I can tell the King and Queen myself. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess. So what do I tell them?"

"Tell them you wanted to go visit The Snuggly Duckling. They wouldn't normally let you in that place, right?"

"No, probably not. Even with guards. They don't really let me off of the mainland."

"Well there you go. You missed your friends, you spent the night boozing it up, and you feel much better now. Simple as that." Rapunzel looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she turned to Eugene and grinned.

"I think that might actually work! And then maybe when you come back we can tell them the truth?" She looked up at Eugene hopefully. Lying was really not her thing.

"If you want, sure. We can tell them whatever you like when I get back. So give me a rundown of our plan."

"Okay. First you walk me down the road and then as soon as we hear guards, you run off and hide, and I let them take me back."

"Yup. Next?"

"And then you run back to that meanie and tell him you can't work for him anymore and you don't care what he tells the kingdom because you love me too much and I love you and it doesn't matter what he does because it's not going to tear us apart!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Uh, yeah, essentially."

"And then I tell Mother and Father that I was out with the guys at the pub."

"Good. It might help if you pretend to be hungover too."

"Eugene, what does 'hungover' mean?"

"You know how sometimes I come back from a night at the pub and I don't feel like talking or moving and I just sleep all day?"

"Yes, and I've been meaning to talk to you about that. It's really boring when you do that and you don't go have adventures with me."

"Okay well that's what 'hungover' means. And I'm sorry for that by the way. You should be grateful though. I used to be like that about three times a week. I've cut it back to twice a month for you. Bigger sacrifice than you think." Rapunzel nodded and looked thoughtful.

"So I pretend I'm really sleepy and don't want to talk and my head hurts?"

"Yes, perfect. So what's next in the plan?"

"You come home a few days later after you take care of everything and we tell everyone the truth before they hear it from someone else. Did I get it all right?"

"Down to every last detail, Goldie. Nice job."

"You will come back though right?"

"Of course I'll come back. I always do, right?"

"Yeah, I guess… But if you don't come back… I'll find you again. I mean it. I'll bring my frying pan next time too," Rapunzel threatened.

"Sure you will. You know, you probably should have brought it with you _this_ time. Could have kept you safe from that idiot this morning," Eugene chastised.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I _did_ bring a weapon. So haha to you. I came prepared. I just got a little frightened, that's all." She pulled the small dagger from the deep pocket in her cape. Eugene jumped back a little.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked quickly. He composed himself quickly and took the dagger from her small hands.

"Nothing, nothing," Eugene insisted, looking over the dagger, turning it in his hands, "I just recognize this. That's all."

"Wait, you've seen it before? But I took it from one of the trophy cases in the castle."

"Yeah, so did I," he admitted. Rapunzel looked at him with confused eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Honey, you're talking to one of the greatest thieves in the world. I took this back in my glory days. Held it ransom, got a decent amount, and returned it without alerting a single guard. No one even knew it was me. Come to think of it, let's keep it like that. But not bad, huh?" Rapunzel stood disbelieving.

"No lie!" he pushed. This time he was actually telling her the truth. "Look, if you unscrew this little top piece here… Voila! You've got the perfect spot for hiding the liquid of your choice! Rum, poison, or water I guess." Now impressed, Rapunzel snatched the dagger from his hands, seeing it in a new light. Eugene smirked at her, but she was too entranced by the possibilities of the knife.

"Eugene! I could put my tears in here and when someone was hurt I would just have to sing and pour it on them and they'd be healed!" she looked up at him hopefully. He stumbled a bit. They hadn't talked much about her "healing abilities" in the past, so he was a little confused. He didn't even know if they still worked, or if it was just a onetime thing. Why didn't magic golden flowers come with an instruction manual or a rulebook or something?

"Uh, sure I guess you could do that. But why not just bottle it up in something else? Like an actual bottle."

"Oh, you're missing the point Eugene. It would be ironic. Cause, you know. Knife part causes injury, the tear part causes healing?" she muttered. He rolled his eyes at her, only because he didn't want to admit how clever it actually was. Seeing the disappointment on her face he reassured her.

"Look Blondie, it's a really cute idea, you should definitely do it. They probably won't notice that thing is missing unless someone points it out. That's what happened when I stole it. I had it for about a week before I actually had to send a ransom note. Apparently your mom and dad don't really keep tabs on their priceless family heirlooms until someone points out that they've stolen them. I sure hope that kind of forgetfulness doesn't run in the family," he teased, winking at Rapunzel. In return she found it appropriate to smack him on the arm, fortunately with the hand that _wasn't_ holding a deadly weapon. Rapunzel slipped the dagger back around her waist and the pair continued down the road. It wasn't long before the pair heard the clopping of a horse's hooves and the sound of reluctant soldiers marching along. Eugene spied the small squadron of maybe ten soldiers all dressed in red, closely following the Captain of the Guard and Maximus. He grabbed Rapunzel and pulled her off the path behind a few trees.

"I think these are our guys, Rapunzel. You ready?" he asked, holding her shoulders and looking her dead on. Rapunzel nodded and tried to peek behind her at the approaching troop. Eugene gently pulled her face back and gave her an unsatisfyingly brief kiss. Her eyes narrowed and she firmly pulled him back in for something more her style. Eugene made a slightly surprised noise at her unannounced passion but silenced it quickly. As much as he'd like to stay lip-locked like that, someone had to be the responsible adult, right? He pulled away again and turned her towards the road, standing behind her and resting his hands upon her shoulders. The oncoming troupe was just barely becoming visible through the trees. They'd pass by in less than thirty seconds. He leaned in close, his mouth next to her ear.

"Remember, you're hungover and confused and not totally sure where you are," he whispered to her, "Be safe. I'll see you soon, Blondie." He gave her a gentle nudge towards the pathway and slipped deeper into the forest before she could turn back. He heard her pause, presumably to turn around and look for him, and then the sound of her soft footsteps crunching on leaves and dirt. He made his way in the opposite direction the search party was headed and waited until he was a little behind them. Then he slipped closer to the path so he could get a decent look at the party and make sure Rapunzel got to them safely. _She can do this, it's a simple thing._ As if on cue, Blondie started hobbling towards the soldiers and there was instant rejoicing. _Probably so they can go back to the castle and sleep and not have to deal with the rebellious princess._ The Captain of the Guard ran forward to the wobbly princess and grabbed her on the shoulders, holding her steady.

"Your Highness, Your Highness what's wrong?" he barked with a sense of urgency. Rapunzel steadied herself slightly before letting her head roll forward onto his shoulder.

"Can I go to bed now, please?" she drawled out slowly. _Great, now she's an actress too. That prick better not get any ideas._ The Captain brought Rapunzel's face back up, and even from a distance Eugene could see her eyelids closed loosely and her mouth open partway. In his old days he might have taken this as a sign to make his move on her. He really hoped the Captain wasn't having the same idea. The Captain scooped the princess up in his arms and deposited her on Max. She wrapped her arms around the horse sleepily. The Captain, now without his horse, led the stallion towards the kingdom again. The rest of the regiment followed closely, each with their eyes on the "drunken" princess. They knew a heavy bonus awaited them back at the kingdom for promising not to let this knowledge escape. It had been a small search team, only a few dozen soldiers dispersed throughout the nearby areas. They had already been paid handsomely to keep the disappearance under wraps. Eugene moved away from the road watched as the team made their way back to Corona. He could barely make out in the distance the tallest bit of the castle. He knew she was safe now. They'd probably take the back way up, so they could avoid the prying eyes of townsfolk. It was a good thing Rapunzel didn't really care about what people thought of her. Some of this information was bound to get out.

Eugene made his way toward Elmwood. He could feel the bubbles rising in his stomach already. Why couldn't he just have _one_ uncomfortable conversation a day? He tried to steel his nerves and think of what he'd say.

"Cormac, I quit."

"Cormac, screw you, I quit."

"Damnit Cormac, screw you, I quit."

His angry thoughts weren't always eloquently worded. _How does one quit slavery anyway?_ He pondered for a little while as he made it down the path. Rapunzel. She could be his goal. The sooner he walked out on Cormac, the sooner he could be back with her. Plus he looked forward to telling him off. He brightened up a little. It was the little things in life that made Eugene happy. Winning, being right, kissing Rapunzel. Yes, with his triumphant return there would be a lot of that. Eugene smiled to himself as he imagined the nearby future. If only it was the reality and not just a happy daydream.


	8. Chapter 8: The Cliffhanger

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Also I wanted to applaud you guys for being so clever. You're right, not all goes as Eugene and Rapunzel originally planned, muahahaha...

* * *

Rapunzel had been sitting on Maximus for what felt like forever. Occasionally she opened an eye to gauge how close to the castle they were, but they were going up some back road she had never been on before. She didn't see why. It would probably be faster to go up the main road. But she didn't say anything because she was "hungover". She heard the soldiers whisper to each other sometimes. Mainly it was stuff about girls they met in the taverns or the fact that Rapunzel had almost become the lost princess again. She learned that the soldiers were even more gossipy than her dressing maids. The Captain was silent, except for the occasional bark for his men to be quiet, because the princess was sleeping. It seemed a little counterproductive to Rapunzel, because if she really was sleeping, he probably would have woken her up with his yelling. But she didn't argue. Hungover people don't argue. She took solace in being able to ride Maximus, something she wasn't normally allowed to do because he was the Captain's horse. It was nice to have a friend, even if she couldn't talk to him.

The group finally made it to the castle. Oddly enough, they went in the same way she had gone out. The captain poked around the rock wall a bit until he found the gate. He unlocked it with one of his keys from his extremely cluttered keychain and led the troops inside. Approaching Maximus, he took the princess down and held her in his arms. It didn't feel nice like when Eugene carried her, but she tried to pretend she was comfortable. She slumped into his arms like dead weight and let him carry her into the castle. She caught a quick glimpse of the rest of the men leading Maximus back to the stable, after which they were supposed to carry out their normal duties. She closed her eyes again. Finally they reached one of the drawing rooms, where the king and queen already waited. A lone scout had gone ahead of the captain to announce the princess's return. The captain carefully laid her on a small sofa in the room and, with a short bow, left the room.

Clara looked at her husband. He gave a small shrug and took a step towards his "sleeping" daughter. He gentle shook her shoulder. Rapunzel feigned being awoken and sleepily opened her eyes.

"Father?" she whispered lightly, "How did I get here? Oww… my head hurts." She shifted slightly and planted a look of discomfort upon her face. Clara and Charles had already been informed of how their daughter had been found, so they had some idea of what had happened.

"Rapunzel," Charles began in a gruff voice that way probably meant to sound threatening, "Where were you last night? You worried your mother terribly. She could barely do a thing this entire morning."

"I-I-I-" she stumbled.

"Out with it," he said harshly.

"I'm sorry father… I was out drinking." The lie felt horrible, but she had promised Eugene. Her father gazed sternly down upon her, but there was a glimmer of laughter in his eyes. His little girl had gotten drunk for the first time. As long as no one hurt her, he didn't see much of a reason for heavy punishment.

"I'm thinking a visit to the castle physician and then straight to bed," announced the king. The queen nodded solemnly. They could work out a punishment later. The king helped his daughter up and walked her to the infirmary. She sat down on an old creaky cot and smiled at her father as thanks. He couldn't help but briefly smile back at her. He nodded to the doctor and left the room. The doctor gazed down at Rapunzel as the heavy door swung shut.

"You're not hungover," he stated simply. Rapunzel looked at him, shocked he'd figured it out, and so quickly too. But it couldn't hurt to tell just one person.

"No, I'm not," she admitted. The doctor smiled at her, and she felt relieved.

"I'm not going to ask why you lied, or how you managed to fool everyone. I'm just going to give you some medicine for your 'headache' and send you on your way."

"Why? I mean, I'm very grateful for you not ratting me out, but why?"

"Your Highness, I think you're a very clever girl and that you went out last night for a good reason. I'm not going to try to figure out what that reason is, but I can assume it's for your own well-being. If you don't mind me asking too much, was it for a good reason?" Rapunzel paused before answering.

"Yes. It was. A very good reason." The doctor smiled at her and handed her a small packet of herbs that he had prescribed to her before when she had a headache. He helped her down and flagged down a passing guard to escort her back to her room. Rapunzel put up her hungover façade again, and followed the bored guard back to her room. She thanked him quietly and then closed her door as softly as possible.

As soon as the door was shut, Rapunzel moved across the room and removed her cape and dress and her makeshift belt. While she wasn't hungover, she was pretty tired from walking all night and talking all morning. Fortunately, she had enough sense to hide the belt and dagger in the back of her closet in one of her winter boots. She'd normally fold up her old clothes nicely and place them near the door for her maids but she was just too exhausted. Leaving the worn clothes in a small heap on the floor, she drew her heavy dark blue curtains shut and crawled into bed. She thought about Eugene and wondered if maybe he'd be home soon. She let her thoughts drift as she quickly fell fast asleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The whole walk back to town, Eugene was celebrating. He smiled at everyone and waved hello and even winked a few times at the passing young ladies, just to make them smile and giggle. He strolled through the town center with hardly a care in the world. Just seeing Rapunzel would have made him happy, but being able to finally come clean and have her be okay with that? He was ecstatic! Oh sure, he tried to think realistically at first. The king and queen _could_ still kick him out of the kingdom and make him stay fifty miles from their daughter at all times, but come on. That wasn't going to happen. They adored Rapunzel and let her have whatever she wanted. She once convinced them to pardon a convicted murderer simply because he had "such sad eyes!" Fortunately her intuition seemed to be right and they found out the alleged criminal had actually been framed, but the point is that they listened to her. And Eugene had a lot more going for him than just "sad eyes". He could always dangle the "I-saved-your-daughter-from-a-tower-in-the-woods-that-your-so-called-well-trained-soldiers-seemed-to-miss" trick in front of them. But he'd leave the manipulating up to Rapunzel.

Eugene slowed when he got to the house. Ugh. Why didn't Cormac just buy a new house? _I'd hate sticking around here after everything that happened._ But nonetheless, he strolled into the house, chest puffed out and arms swinging loosely. He waltzed past Cormac sitting at the kitchen table and walked up the stairs to the room where he'd been allowed to sleep and keep his belongings. Cormac gave him the stink eye, but Eugene answered it with a lazy grin. When he got to his measly room, he started piling what little he had into a large bag. He purposely tried to be as loud as possible, hoping to catch his boss's attention. It certainly worked.

"Damnit, Rider! What the hell are you doing up there!" he yelled from the kitchen. Eugene poked his head out nonchalantly and peeked down the stairs.

"Oh, nothing. Just packing my things. Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair in a few minutes." He smiled again and winked for the hundredth time that day. This got Cormac's attention. Eugene just decided to bother him further.

"You know Cormac, smiling back makes your face a helluva lot nicer to look at. You oughta try it some time. You really are one ugly son of a bitch. Ouch, that hit home, didn't it?" He really wasn't much too much to look at. Time took a harsh toll on him. He had fiery red hair that stuck out in all directions, and a face that only a mother could love. Right now his face was about the same color as his hair as the rage built slowly inside him. He knew Flynn was a real wise-ass but today he was asking for it. Cormac thought it through for a moment though. Why would he be packing his things? His anger simmered slightly. He made his way up to the doorway of Eugene's room.

"Why are ya packing up Rider? I thought we had some fun times. Fun times you wouldn't want your sweet new family to know about." Eugene stood up from his crouched position and clapped Cormac on the shoulder.

"Ah, you're right Boss. We had a lot of fun times. But you know what? I was thinking. I don't really give a shit what you tell people. You tell 'em whatever you like. I've got a really good feeling they'll forgive me, especially once I hand them over your location. Here's the difference between us. You: They don't like you. You haven't done a damn good thing in your life. You and your sons are, excuse me, _were_ the most hated thieves in the kingdom. Me: They know me. They like me. I saved their daughter. I never _murdered_ anybody. So do it. Go ahead. Tell them whatever gossip you like. I'm just pissed that I didn't think of leaving sooner." Eugene turned his back on the heavy man, and continued shoving his things into his leather bag. Cormac knew this would come sooner or later. He had planned on it. Fortunately for him, he had thieves all over the kingdom that would do his dirty work… for a price of course. That's why he liked having Rider around so much. Free labor, and as much as he hated to admit it, _good_ free labor. Cormac decided that it was time to put his cards on the table.

"So then Rider," he said casually, "You gonna go visit your little girlfriend at the castle today? That's what you normally do after a heist right?" Eugene froze a bit, but quickly continued working. So what if Cormac knew he went to visit Rapunzel sometimes? It didn't matter anymore. Cormac continued, pacing slowly.

"You know, you might wanna skip visiting today. I think she has lessons on Wednesdays, doesn't she? Or is it Thursdays?" Eugene flinched as he heard each heavy step pass behind him. Still, he didn't give himself away.

"You know what, I think that was it. She has lessons on Thursdays. Piano and then Literature and World History after that, right? And then she goes into the library afterwards to read more of the encyclopedia, like she does almost every night." Finally he hit a nerve. Eugene jumped up and turned to face the burly man. With a wild snarl on his face he glared at Cormac.

"What exactly are you trying to get at?" he spat. His fists clenched and unclenched. It usually took a lot to rattle him, but Rapunzel was a touchy subject, and any kind of threat was taken very seriously.

"What I'm getting at is that you don't make your own decisions anymore. Got it, Rider? I know every little thing there is to know about your princess. I know when she goes to lessons. I know how good she is at chess. I know how often she bathes." At this one, Eugene hissed.

"Rider, I've got people on the inside. People that owe me favors. And I know plenty of crooks that are just as good as you when it comes to sneaking into castles. And let's face it: we _both_ know how weak the castle security is." Eugene's heart sunk as the message seeped in. But just for clarification, Cormac said it anyway.

"Before you even make it to the castle, that girl will have vanished. And trust me, you won't see her again. I've got people lined up all over that castle that keep an eye out for you. Any funny business and they know to report it to me immediately. And I work _fast_, Rider."

Eugene lowered his head and tried to think of a way out of it. He would never admit to being a coward, but he was genuinely afraid. The last thing he wanted to do was put Rapunzel in danger. There was a chance that he could be bluffing, but Eugene didn't really want to put that to the test. He bit his lip and considered his options. There weren't that many. He could try to go with the original plan and hope that Cormac was lying. He could do the cowardly thing and just stay and keep thieving. There was one last option, but he really didn't like it.

_I could kill Cormac_.

It's not like anyone would miss him, and he had no other family to take a vendetta against him. But geez, murder was _really_ not his thing. He tried to avoid making a mess when he went on his heists, preferring to leave any dirty work to Cormac's family. Fortunately he'd managed to go his whole life without ever actually taking one. _Well not on purpose anyway._ Eugene looked up at Cormac's evil grin. With a grimace, he turned back to his bag and started emptying it out. He just had to think, and it'd be easier to do once Cormac left him alone.

"Glad you saw the light, Rider." Cormac headed back down the stairs. He paused briefly at the front door before shouting, "I'll be back later. Don't go anywhere. I'll know!" He laughed at his own joke and Eugene rolled his eyes. He winced as he heard the door slam shut.

_I can kill someone, right? I mean, it's not like he's an innocent or whatever. He's a bad guy. Someone that doesn't even deserve to live. Maybe I can just tie him up or something and run back to the castle. Alert some guards or something. Ugh, probably not. By the time they make it back, that clever bastard probably would have made it out already and alerted his minions. And I really don't want to find out how many people he's got working for him. It doesn't matter if I'm with her every moment of the day, Rapunzel's not safe unless Cormac is gone._

Eugene rifled through his possessions, before finally settling his eyes. He pulled his best dagger out of its sheath and admired the handiwork. He didn't keep much from his old thieving days, but this was one exception. It had taken place a couple years before meeting Rapunzel. He was at a bar when a guy who'd had too much to drink decided to pick a fight with him. Flynn roughed him up a bit and slammed him against the wall, easily knocking him out. After leaving the guy slumped against the wall, his eye caught on something shiny on the ground. Squatting down, he picked up the brand new dagger. He thought about it briefly, before taking it. It was his reward, he decided. The guy shouldn't have messed with him. Besides, the dagger ended up serving him well and got him out of a lot of sticky situations. The silver had turned dull over the years, and the leather handle looked well-worn. He grasped it firmly and jabbed at the air a few times. It felt good in his hand. In a weird way it reminded him of holding hands with Rapunzel. Familiar and friendly and safe. He replaced the dagger in its sheath and clipped it to his belt. He replaced the rest of his items in their proper place and plopped onto his straw bed. Damn, he missed that soft bed he had at the palace.

Eugene relaxed slightly as he stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure how to go about murdering someone. The only people that might notice Cormac's disappearance were his underlings. But even then, they wouldn't dare report him missing. They'd be idiots to put themselves in that kind of danger. _Besides, even if I do kill him, where am I supposed to hide the... the body?_ Ugh. It was such a morbid thought. Eugene concentrated on the wooden planks above him. There was a small crawlspace up there where they sometimes hid things after stealing something big or important while they waited for the heat to cool down. Cormac usually sent Eugene up there because he could fit better, but there'd been plenty of times when Cormac had climbed up there. Then it hit him. No one knew about that spot but Cormac and Eugene. No one was likely to find it unless maybe the reeking odor made its way out of the house, but that'd be tough. The crawlspace was pretty airtight. Eugene shuddered, picturing himself dragging Cormac's lifeless body up there. But he preferred picturing that compared to imagining Rapunzel's lifeless body shoved up there. He pulled himself together and tried to think of a plan.

* * *

Eugene stood at the door. It was later in the evening, and Cormac was bound to come home soon. He'd be ready. His knife was drawn and with one quick stab he'd be free. He really wished it hadn't come to this, but he was ready to fight for the one he loved. He steadied his breathing when he heard a shuffle from outside. Peeking out a nearby window he confirmed Cormac's tall, lurking shadow. Eugene bit his lip as the doorknob rattled. The door swung open as he jumped out of the shadows, leaping at the man who tormented him for months now. But his victim wasn't unprepared. With a quick hand, he stopped Eugene's arm mid-lunge and twisted it behind him. Eugene faced the darkened living room as he struggled against Cormac's firm grasp. Cormac responded by grabbing his other flailing arm and holding that behind him with the same enormous hand that held down his other wrist. Eugene was reminded of the prison shackles he'd been put in before his near-execution. His stomach churned.

"Really, Rider. You'll have to try harder than that," Cormac laughed. It was low and hearty, and in the right situation might have sounded inviting. But to Eugene it just sounded like death. It was the last thing he heard before he felt a heavy blow to his temple and everything went black.

* * *

A/N: How do you feel about this cliffhanger, hm? Don't worry, you can let out your frustration and yell at me in the reviews if you like :D Also, I thought I should mention that I'll be heading to college in a few days and so I may not have time to write for a while. Not that it matters really, I've had the worst case of writer's block recently. Hopefully by the time I'm all settled in I can start popping out more chapters! Thank you all for the continuing support, especially Umbrie, your reviews are super helpful :D


	9. Chapter 9: The Socks

Rapunzel was starting to worry. She knew that Eugene had said it would be a few days, but how long could it really take? She made it to town in just a few hours. She didn't think he had a lot of stuff to pack away. _Eugene's a strong tough man, he can handle himself._ Rapunzel paced her room. As punishment she wasn't allowed to leave it except to go to her lessons and join her parents for dinner in the evening. It was a small sacrifice for finding Eugene. Fortunately the king and queen didn't seem to suspect a thing. Rapunzel collapsed onto her bed. The days went by horribly slow. They had gone by pretty slowly since Eugene had left anyway, but now they seemed even worse. Between the solitude and the anticipation of his arrival, she wasn't sure how much longer she could bear it. Rapunzel tried to think optimistically, but she found her brain constantly reminding her how dangerous people could be. Especially the kinds of people Eugene used to hang around. Rapunzel glanced at the ceiling. Her parents had allowed her to paint her own murals up there when she first arrived and she gladly jumped at the opportunity. She recalled the day she'd painted them. Had it only been a year ago?

_"Eugene! Come help me!"_

_"With what? Painting? No, I think I'll leave that to you, babe."_

_"Please? It'll be fun. I'm just doodling on the ceiling."_

_"Can't you, err… doodle by yourself? I mean, if you want company I'll stay, but trust me, my artistic talents are a far cry from yours."_

_"Eugene, I don't care about that. I'm going to be looking up at this ceiling every day for the rest of my life-"_

_"Unless you decide to paint over it again."_

_"And I want it to be special. I want a little bit of you in there so I can look back and remember, 'Oh, Eugene drew that horrible little sketch of a bird. How lovely.'"_

_"Horrible?! You know, I'm not actually that bad. I guess I could paint one small thing. Just for you. Give me a turn on that ladder, Blondie. I'll draw something to knock your little lacy socks off."_

Rapunzel focused her eyes on the center of the ceiling where Eugene had drawn a small lantern. It was a little wobbly around the edges, and the dimensions weren't totally right, but it was unmistakably one of the lanterns they had lit off together for her eighteenth birthday. He had drawn it in the very center of her room, insisting that if she really wanted him to draw on her ceiling then he was going to make sure she saw it. Rapunzel thought about the whole story he had told her when she found him. She didn't understand why Eugene was so afraid to tell her. She knew about his reputation and she knew how women reacted to him. She saw it every time they had gone to the village. But how could she be upset at something that happened in the past? Eugene was so good to her, so why should it matter what Flynn had done in the past? Still, she'd been curious about this "sex" thing since he'd taught her about it, and this didn't exactly suppress her curiosity.

As the day went by, the lone princess day dreamed, until at last night time came. She took relief in knowing that sleeping would make time go faster. Rapunzel changed into her nightgown and a soft pair of white socks and slipped under her covers. She turned to her night stand and opened the drawer. There were a few odds and ends in there: a pencil, some ribbon, a bookmark. She pulled out a small piece of fabric and unfolded the deep purple material and smiled at the sun emblem that had been hastily sewn on. It had been sitting in the drawer for months. After Eugene had left, Rapunzel found she could only sleep if she held her miniature flag in her hands. Gradually over time she grew out of the habit. However tonight she found a small need to have the flag in her hands. After a brief sip of water, Rapunzel snuggled into the covers and let her thoughts dwell on her charming thief-turned-prince. She was asleep so quickly, she didn't even notice her bedroom door open quietly, letting a tall figure creep in.

* * *

Far from the warm, snuggled-up princess, in a hidden shack in the forest, Eugene slowly came to consciousness and found he was bound to a heavy wooden chair. _Déjà vu._ Grim thoughts filled his head as starting struggling against the ropes that held him to the chair. He remembered coming after Cormac with a knife, but obviously that went unsuccessfully. _Great job, Fitzherbert._ He felt a pounding headache and remembered the strong blow he'd taken to his left temple. _Goddamn head of mine. Sure, the rest of my body can take a beating, but one little tap to the noggin and I'm out like a light._ He peered around the cabin but all he could see was Cormac's ghoulish face next to a dim candle. At last his captor decided to speak.

"I'm getting real tired of your shit, Rider," said Cormac, who was lounging in a significantly more comfortable looking chair than his victim. Eugene ignored him and continued pulling at his restraints, grateful that he at least didn't have a gag in his mouth. Cormac continued.

"I'm not a conversationalist like you, kid. I prefer to finish my business quickly. So I'll simply cut to the chase: you're a lot more trouble than you're worth, Rider. I've thought about it a while now, and after that little display last night, I'm starting to think how little I can actually trust you. And as disappointed as I am to say this, I think I'm going to have to let you go," Cormac finished, a wicked smile gracing his face. Eugene scoffed.

"Let me go, huh? I have a feeling that doesn't mean a severance package and a last paycheck. Or any paycheck for that matter."

"So you're not nearly as dense as you look, are you Rider?"

"Ha ha," Eugene deadpanned.

"But yeah. You're right. I think it's time to end our engagement, permanently."

"Alright, so if that's the case, then why would you bother to bring me here, tie me up, and tell me everything? Your own special way of gloating? You said it yourself, you prefer to finish your business quickly."

"Exactly right, Rider. But I mean, if I've gotta get rid of my free labor, I'm going to do it with a bang." Cormac gave him an evil smirk and Eugene felt his stomach churn. He twisted his wrists and silently begged them to come loose. Cormac settled himself back into his chair and watched Eugene's desperate struggle. The pair sat in silence for what could have been minutes or hours or days even. Eugene neither knew, nor cared. He focused every thought on the ropes that held him down. He was damn near about to give up when a knock at the door caught his attention. He jerked up, wondering if this knock was whatever was supposed to seal his fate. He was hoping it was just some weary traveler, looking for a place to stay.

Cormac slid the door open about an inch and Eugene leaned to the side to try to catch a glimpse. But considering he couldn't see a thing, he assumed it must be night time. He heard Cormac's low chuckle along with the soft laughter of another man. _Well there goes the weary traveler theory._ The door swung open on creaky hinges and Eugene caught a glimpse of the shape of the man who walked in. Bulky, a bit on the larger side. Kinda tall. More importantly he seemed to be holding something. It was oddly shaped, but strangely familiar. As the man moved in closer Eugene caught the soft sound of breathing, much too soft for either of these husky men. The realization hit him harder than a smack to the head.

"Brought you a present, Rider," Cormac sneered, gesturing for the other man to set the girl down. He brought her over to the chair Cormac had previously occupied and laid her down gently. She stirred only slightly. The man left as quickly as he had come and shut the door behind the trio gently. The only sound Eugene could hear was Rapunzel's soft breathing.

"Should've known this was coming, Rider," Cormac said quietly, almost remorsefully. Eugene swallowed the lump that grew in his throat.

"Please Cormac… Leave her out of this. It's me you want, not her. Can't we come to a deal or something? Please," he begged softly, praying that maybe something could change his captor's mind.

"No Rider. I have no personal vendetta against this girl, but I won't lose any sleep over killing her either. I'm only making you suffer with what I had to go through. I'm even cutting you some slack by killing you too."

"You aren't doing me any favors. You're a cold blooded killer and you know it!" Eugene suddenly yelled, tired of being quiet and submissive under Cormac's control. Rapunzel shifted in her chair.

"Careful now, Rider," Cormac whispered, "Don't wanna wake up your sleeping princess just yet, do we? It's amazing the things you can get from an apothecary nowadays. Walk in there and tell them you're having problems sleeping and they sell you some powder guaranteed to knock you senseless for a few hours. Maybe what's more impressive is how easy it is to slip into someone's water glass. Now, personally I'm impressed with how quickly you woke up and came to your senses. Most people are pretty groggy when they wake up after taking this stuff. I guess we'll have to see how little Rapunzel handles it."

Perhaps it was his life dangling in front of him or the adrenaline pumping through his veins or the anger of hearing Cormac utter Rapunzel's name, but a force ripped through Eugene's body more powerful than anything he had ever felt. With a powerful yell he pulled his arms up, straining the ropes enough for them to finally fray and break apart. He immediately leapt at Cormac, his arms outstretched towards the large man's throat. The surprised man stood frozen in the spot before quickly reaching behind him and grabbing the now-awake princess. Eugene came to a full stop and dropped his arms as Cormac held the girl in front of him, arms pulled down to her waist, a blade poised under her rib cage. Fatal, but not immediately so. Eugene saw the dilemma he was presented with. She was going to suffer, and in turn, so was he.

Rapunzel shook in terror and sputtered out words, pleading for an explanation. Her soft pink nightgown clung close to her hips and waist, and Eugene could almost see her heart pounding out of her chest. Tears streamed down her face and it didn't seem possible that thirty seconds previously she had been sound asleep. Eugene could only respond to her terror by unclenching his fists and taking a hesitant step towards the beautiful hostage.

"I'm sorry Rapunzel," he murmured, his eyes glistening, "I never wanted this to happen. I tried to keep you safe but I failed you again."

"Eugene... It's not your fault…" she cried softly.

"Don't you dare say that!" he yelled, overcome by emotion, "All of this is my fault!" A silence fell through the cabin and as Cormac cleared his throat, Eugene remembered that he and Rapunzel were not alone.

"I'm glad you finally acknowledged it, Rider," Cormac said gruffly, "It is your fault. It always has been. All of this could have been avoided."

"Eugene what's going to happen to me?" Rapunzel whispered, her eyes towards the ground. Eugene tried to answer, but was cut off.

"You're going to help me teach him a lesson in what it's like to watch someone you love suffer."

"Oh."

"So, Princess. Anything else you want to tell 'Eugene' before it's time for you to go?" She nodded and looked up dead center into Eugene's soft, sad eyes.

"You really knock my little lacy socks off," she uttered, with a calm face. Eugene looked confused as she gave a sly smile. He looked down at her small feet and saw an elongated ridge on the side of her right ankle. A splash of metal peeked out the top of the sock and Eugene quickly saw the meaning behind her odd words.

But he wasn't quick enough.

* * *

A/N: Well how was that for a chapter!? I guess sometimes I just need like a 3 week long break to get those creative juices flowing. So, here's the deal. I'ma leave you on a cliff-hanger for a day or two, then post up the finale. And after that, probably an epilogue. Also, I've been working on another Tangled fanfic idea recently, so keep an eye out for that, it should proabably pop up in a week or so. Who knows. Anyway, thank you for sticking around this long, dedicated readers! And welcome to the new readers! Please leave a review if you can, and questions are definitely welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10: The Return

One quick knife thrust upwards was all it took. The princess gasped and fell to the floor as Cormac let his arms fall loose. He wiped the blood covered knife on his pant leg and tucked it into his pocket.

"No!" Eugene screamed. He dropped to his knees and reached out for the girl. As he held her in his arms, he looked up and glared at the guilty man looming above him. Carefully and discreetly, Eugene pulled the small blade from Rapunzel's sock; it was the very one she had brought with her on her original trip to find him. Maybe if he got her to a doctor she could be saved. There was just one person standing in his way. Leaping up with a snarl, Eugene unsheathed the knife and before the heavyset man could pull out his own, the dagger reached his heart.

Cormac hissed as he dropped to his knees. Eugene pulled the knife from his body and watched as the man who had tormented him for months finally reached his end. As he slumped to the filthy floor, the color drained from his eyes. Eugene breathed in and out heavily before remembering the suffering girl behind him. Dropping the knife, he hurried across the floor to the bleeding princess and did his best to cover the hole in her gown. The hole in her body. His hands couldn't hold her together, and Rapunzel coughed lightly, wincing in pain. She looked up into his eyes and smiled a small smile.

"Eugene…" she murmured, "Sing for me. Sing my flower song." Her voice was soft and her words got caught in her throat a few times.

"Rapunzel, it won't work this time…" he whispered.

"F-f-flower… gleam an-an-and glow…"

"Rapunzel, please. I need to take you to a doctor. Maybe we can find you some help."

"L-l-l-let your p-p-p-p-power shine," Rapunzel whimpered weakly, moving her arm slightly, finger pointing towards the body of the now-dead villain.

"Rapunzel," Eugene cried desperately, "it won't work. The only thing that can help you now is-" He tried to glance towards the door, but his eyes caught on a small light. There was the knife, except the handle end of it seemed to be glowing and glistening. He moved over to it, grabbing the blade and crawling back to Rapunzel, who was breathing even weaker than before, eyes half shut.

Eugene unscrewed the top of the handle, tossing the cap aside. Inside was the most beautiful liquid he had ever seen. It was golden and sparkling, the perfect likeness of Rapunzel's old blonde locks. But he watched in terror as the light in the vial seemed to fade away.

"Sing," Rapunzel breathed, as she drew another small breath. Eugene stared as her eyes closed fully, before opening his mouth to sing what he had heard Rapunzel sing hundreds of times. It was a song of sweetness, and a song of sorrow. It represented the pain her mother had caused her and the loving way his beautiful girl sang it to him as he slipped away, so much like she was doing now.

"Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine," he sang, unsure of whether it would work. The bottled tears began to glow again, and he continued with more vigor.

"Heal what has been hurt, change the Fate's design..."

He splashed the liquid across her torso, pouring most of it on the bloodied area of her dress.

"Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine…"

The liquid trickled gently into the wound.

"What once was mine…" Eugene finished. He glanced between the wound and Rapunzel's face, unsure of what would happen. Suddenly a bright glow emanated from her rib cage, and a stream of light seemed to come from straight out of her wound. Eugene watched in earnest as the light filled the dank cabin, twisting and spiraling through every crevice. Slowly, the light faded, and Eugene checked the wound. All that remained was a small hole in her nightgown. The blood has vanished and Rapunzel's baby soft skin peeped out, clean and unbroken. Everything was quiet, until at last…

"Eugene?" she whispered weakly, eyelids slowly fluttering.

"Rapunzel?" he softly exclaimed, staring into her half-closed lids, listening for the soft breath coming from her parted lips.

"You saved me, Eugene…" she said, a little bit stronger. Ecstatic, Eugene reached down and grabbed the girl, pulling her slight frame into his arms.

"Rapunzel, I thought you were gone forever!" he confessed, his arms wrapped around her completely, her chin resting on his shoulder. He felt soft warm tears hit his neck as she nuzzled him. Pulling her into his lap, he held her close and kissed the top of her ruffled brown hair. The couple sat in the near darkness for several minutes, as Eugene listened to Rapunzel's shallow breathing. Rubbing her back, he finally spoke up.

"Honey… I think we should find our way back home now, okay?"

"'Kay," she sniffled, "But umm, Eugene?"

"Yeah?"

"What do we do about… about Cormac?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. So it never happened?"

"It's like our original plan never changed, baby." She slid out of his lap and he stood up slowly, aware of just how exhausted he was. He extended a hand towards Rapunzel, and she cautiously took it. Leading her quietly to the door he only stopped briefly to scan the floor for anything that could lead to a conviction. Kneeling, he recovered the knife and pocketed it. The two stepped outside and gazed around, looking for any sign of where they might be.

Eugene recognized the outside of the cabin and was ashamed of himself for not remembering faster what it looked like inside. He and guys had used this as a hideout for years back when they were all a big gang. Rapunzel peeked around the forest, knowing that she probably wouldn't be of much help, but still giving it a shot.

"Eugene? I think we're in a forest," she finally claimed. He smiled at her and gave her some prime Flynn Rider sarcasm.

"Are you sure? Like, really sure? Because I'm positive we're in the bottom of the ocean, but I could be wrong." She giggled as he reached down to hold her hand.

"Don't worry honey," he assured her, "I know exactly where we are. We'll have you back by the kingdom before dawn. It'll be like you never left. Hopefully they won't have noticed you were gone."

"They didn't notice before, did they? And they didn't notice that someone stole me."

"That's very true, and it doesn't seem to matter how many times I point out the castle's blind spots, the Captain still refuses to acknowledge them. I think it's a pride thing."

"And you think we can make it back to the castle in time?"

"Well… judging by the moon, being almost directly above us, I'd give it a resounding 'Maybe'. But that's me being optimistic. Worst case scenario we play it off as you getting stolen in the middle of the night when suddenly a charming ruffian burst through the bushes and fought the evil princess snatcher off and carried the lovely princess all the way back home."

"_Are_ you going to carry me all the way back home?"

"Ha, no. Sorry Punz. It's still a long walk."

"That's okay," she smiled, "So I'm guessing when we get close to the castle you'll go somewhere else and I'll try to sneak back in quietly?"

"Definitely. I'll just hang back for a few hours till the day breaks. Then I come back, confess my love, yada-yada-yada…" Rapunzel gave him a gentle push as they walked through the trees.

"Hey, hey! Gentle! I'm a delicate man!" Eugene pouted, crossing his arms and sticking out his lower lip. Rapunzel giggled and sped up to intercept him. He paused, looked down, and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I do believe you're in my way." She grinned at him and took hold of each of his arms, still folded across his chest.

"Is that any way to treat your princess?"

"Is this any way to treat your savior?" he smiled slyly. She rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Couldn't have saved me without _my_ help."

"Okay okay okay. Have you been carrying that knife in your sock the whole time? Even when you go to bed?"

"Maybe."

"Uh huh."

"What? A girl needs protection. You hadn't come back yet and I was worried something went wrong. It was small enough to hide in an ankle sock."

"That's my girl. I'm proud of you Punzie. If it hadn't been for you thinking ahead of time… Well, I don't even want to think about what might have happened." The smile faded from his face and the two walked in silence for a while, stomping through the underbrush. Within a few hours they made it out of the thicker parts of the forest, finally arriving on an actual path. Rapunzel looked around and saw the spiraling towers of the castle not too far away.

"Well, we're almost there baby. You doing okay?" Eugene said softly. Rapunzel paused a moment, her feet sore from walking so long and stepping on sharp twigs. She had lost her socks about an hour before, and didn't want to ask Eugene to stop so she could look for them. She had also been careful not to squeal when she got poked, but now as she lifted up one of her feet to examine it closer in the slightly improved light, Eugene noticed it too.

"Rapunzel, why didn't you say anything?" he asked, hurriedly getting on his knees to look at the damage. Rapunzel reluctantly held a small foot out and he took it gently, checking for damage. It didn't seem too bad, but it was bleeding a little bit from some smaller cuts. He lowered her foot and stood back up.

"It's really not that bad, Eugene. I'm fine, see?" Rapunzel took a few small steps, a big fake smile on her face. Eugene frowned.

"I would say there's only one solution to this problem," he said calmly.

"And that is…?" But as soon as she said the words, he had scooped her up in his arms and began to walk forward again. She struggled at first, surprised by the sudden action, but then settled down into his arms. It wasn't much further, and maybe when they got to the softer ground, she could convince him to put her down.

Eugene continued to walk, the delicate princess in his arms. He made it to the base of the hill on which the castle lay. It was still night time, but it would likely be dawn in an hour, so there was no time to lose.

"Are you going to be all right making it up to the castle?" Eugene asked.

"I'll be fine. The ground is much nicer here. Also it's not a very far walk. Will you be safe this time?"

"Yes yes, I'll be okay. I'll stay in town. I promise. I'll come up to the castle before the afternoon. I swear. Now go on honey. You gotta go. Go upstairs, take care of your cuts, and try to get as much sleep as you can."

"Okay, I'll try," Rapunzel said as Eugene set her down on the soft dirt pathway leading up to the back wall surrounding the castle. She took a tentative step, the turned back and smiled. Eugene's eyes softened as she turned her attention back towards the castle and began to climb the low hill.

"Rapunzel, wait!" Eugene called softly. She turned around, a surprised look on her face. Eugene stumbled up towards her and hugged her, pulling her closely to his chest.

"I… I love you…" he whispered softly. He knew he did and he felt it all the time, but he didn't say it often. To him, it was showing weakness. To Rapunzel, it was special. She pressed one hand against his back and scratched the base of his neck with her other one. She peeked up at him and saw his eyes were closed and there was a small tear at one of the corners. Deciding not to say anything about it, she just buried her face into his chest.

"I love you too, Eugene."

* * *

A/N: So there's the final chapter :D Next is an epilogue and then we're officially finished. I know it might seem like a fast ending, and it kind of is, I'll admit. But I got to a point where I was running out of ideas and I wanted to finish up the story relatively quickly and without too many filler chapters. No sense in beating a dead horse, right? Sorry Maximus, that was a bad analogy. Anyway, enjoy the epilogue, and thank you for reading my little fanfic.


	11. Epilogue

Eugene stared at himself in the mirror.

Certainly this wasn't an abnormal thing to do, he really was quite handsome, but today was different. He didn't usually wear all white and the golden crest hanging over his shoulder certainly wasn't as light as it had looked. He grimaced when he thought of the men who had worn it before him on their wedding day. He was definitely cut from a different cloth than they were.

_Wedding day. Ack. Now there's a situation I thought I'd never find myself in._ Eugene had heard the clamor of everything being prepared and he'd tried the outfit on probably about fifty times trying to get the right fit (which was very flattering he had to admit) and he was the one that proposed in the first place, but he hadn't let what was actually happening soak into his brain. He glanced around the dressing room. He'd been standing there for a good hour (because proper princes don't arrive late), waiting for the cue to begin. The groomsmen (all guys Eugene had never met) sat in the corner and a dressmaker continually observed him, chastising him every time he moved the slightest inch.

"Don't move, sir! You'll rumple the fabric!" the dressmaker snapped, his hand moving quickly to straighten a small fold in Eugene's vest.

"What then? Am I supposed to just _float_ down the aisle? Or maybe we should have the wedding in here." The dressmaker scowled and continued to pace around Eugene. It was a big day for him as well. It was quite the big achievement to be the head designer for the prince consort's wedding day outfit.

At last a guard entered the room, breaking the dreadful silence. He nodded towards Eugene and held the door open. Eugene stayed where he was, beginning a series of awkward glances between the other men in the room.

"Well aren't you guys going to carry me out there? Wouldn't want me moving and messing up this lovely suit, would we?" he joked. The men continued to look around until finally the timid guard who held the door spoke up.

"Er, sir, if you like I can go get a few of the other guards and we can-"

"Oh, calm down, I'm just giving this guy a hard time," Eugene laughed, pointing at the dressmaker who seemed to be at wit's end. _Okay, maybe I'm being a bit too much of an ass._ Eugene stepped down from the raised platform that he'd been on for hours. He followed the groomsmen out, who seemed to have a better idea of what was going on than he did. He may have dozed off once or twice during rehearsal. He watched as an older man at the front of the arch leading to the altar stopped the line of men, and then one by one signaled each groomsman to make the long journey to the priest and waiting bridesmaids at the end.

Finally only Eugene remained at the arch. He broke his "cool guy code" and began to stare at his shoes, memorizing every miniscule mark on them. The people herder cleared his throat. Eugene looked up and for the first time that day saw a genuine smile on the old man's face. Eugene smiled back at the man, grateful for someone who didn't seem to regard him as not good enough or too old or a thief.

"Knock 'em dead, Your Majesty," the man said, gesturing towards the hall. _Well that's a title I'm gonna have to get used to._ Eugene took a breath and walked slowly (and what he considered to be princely) down the aisle. He took his place in between the priest and his groomsmen and willed himself not to gaze around the immense hall like a child. He kept his eyes on the audience and the archway in the back. His stomach was unsettled and he was pretty sure he was sweating a little. Without warning, the music began and Eugene did everything he could to keep his cool and maintain his composure. Eyes planted squarely on the back of the room, he focused on breathing in and out. And then, like the fresh air and sunshine that enters a room when you open a window, she was there.

His stomach flipped and he watched in awe as Rapunzel stepped into the light. Her gown was white with golden trim, a small sophisticated bow resting on the smallest part of her waist. Eugene couldn't help but remember the wound that had been in that exact area only one year ago. She smiled at him from what seemed like a mile away, and he held back the desire to run to her. The embarrassment of that would be loads better than the anticipation of watching her march deliberately slow all the way down to the altar.

As she finally reached the remaining wedding party, she gave her prince an excited smile. Eugene returned the smile, but with less enthusiasm, still carrying the façade of being relaxed and cool, like "Oh yeah, I get married like, every day. No big deal." The couple faced each other and the priest began his spiel about love and respect and blahblahblah. Eugene zoned out completely, his thoughts occupied with more important things. His ears finally perked up when the priest asked for the rings. The couple gathered the rings and placed them on the other's finger, eyes glued solely on each other.

"You may now kiss the bride."

_It's about time!_ But as Eugene leaned forward, Rapunzel grabbed the side of his face and pulled him in. He allowed himself to be lost for a few moments until he realized that there was an entire procession watching them and that maybe the more "intimate" kissing could wait until later. For now, he was just going to live in the moment.

* * *

A/N: Bum bada daaaa! It's over! Yay! So hopefully no one decides to tear me into pieces for not following the "Tangled Ever After" wedding. Also hopefully you guys thought it was a halfway decent story. It was my first fanfic ever, by the way. Big thank you's to everyone who stuck around and gave such nice reviews and followed my Rapunzel Tumblr. And with that, I'd like to plug my new story, you may have already seen it up, _Fire Burst_, in which a modern day Rapunzel lives two miles away from Disneyland and stares at the fireworks every night, wondering what they are. Along comes a charming thief and ex-Disneyland employee who is somewhat forced into escorting the star-struck girl to the park. Over the course of two days we discover that Rapunzel's hair is often mistaken for a wig, Disney princesses aren't always as sweet as they seem, and Flynn Rider is deathly afraid of elevators. If any of this sounds interesting to you, please check out _Fire Burst_.


End file.
